Error in Judgment
by Astonishment
Summary: Summary: What if Darcy danced with Jane and Bingley danced with Elizabeth at the Meryton Assembly? How will our favorite couples find their way to each other? Fair Warning: OOC Alert!
1. Dance

**Error in Judgment**

**Summary:** What if Darcy danced with Jane and Bingley danced with Elizabeth at the Meryton Assembly? Would our favorite couples find their way to each other? **Fair Warning****:** OOC Alert!

**Disclaimer: **All characters are the property of Jane Austen.

**Chapter 1: ****Dance**

The dancing came to an abrupt halt and a hush fell over the room as the newcomers entered the Meryton Assembly. Many rumors had been circulated throughout the neighborhood about the party – there were to be seven gentlemen; the gentlemen were all said to be handsome and unmarried; the gentlemen were said to be men of fortune from London; the gentleman were said to be looking for wives; the number of gentlemen inexplicably rose to twelve. As the party entered the room, there were three gentlemen and two elegantly dressed ladies. The dancing quickly resumed and the locals clamored for invitations to the newcomers.

Mr. Charles Bingley had just moved into Netherfield Park in Hertfordshire County and had made the acquaintance of only a few neighbors before returning to London to gather his party and bring them back to his new residence. Bingley was a young man of three and twenty years and was said to be quite good natured. As he entered the assembly with his party, he approached Sir William Lucas, greeted him warmly and requested introductions to the other guests. Accompanying him were his elder sister and her husband, Mr. and Mrs. Henry Hurst of London, his unmarried sister Miss Caroline Bingley and his closest friend, Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire.

~~oo~~

Fitzwilliam Darcy entered the Meryton assembly and was disheartened to hear the whispers as he passed by the crowd: 'Ten thousand a year' was repeated among the local residents. He expected this type of treatment in London; the match-making mothers were eager to introduce him to their unmarried daughters in hopes of a fortuitous marriage. He hoped he could escape such treatment in the country but it seemed that his reputation preceded him and he would enjoy no anonymity here in Hertfordshire. Introductions began and he was instantly struck by the irresistible beauty of one of the Bennet sisters. Miss Jane Bennet was as beautiful as any of the London ladies he had met, although she most likely did not enjoy the wealth that the London ladies did. Wasting no time after making her acquaintance, he immediately addressed her: "Miss Bennet, if you are free, may I have the next dance?" he inquired. She accepted with a small curtsey and he escorted her to the dance floor. As they danced, he was struck by her resemblance to his sister, Georgiana. They had the same coloring and same shy smile. He knew that Georgiana was hoping for a sister; perhaps Miss Bennet…. _"No Darcy,"_ he chided himself, "_you have just met the woman."_ He resolved to simply enjoy her smiles and her dancing this evening.

~~oo~~

Bingley was delighted to make the acquaintance of the Bennet family; Mr. Bennet, whom he had previously met upon his arrival in Hertfordshire, was not in attendance this evening, but he now met Mrs. Bennet and her five daughters. He noticed that the eldest sister was quite beautiful; she had an angelic countenance, with blonde hair, blue eyes and a charming smile. When he gazed at her, she had blushed prettily; he found her demeanor simply enchanting. He was about to ask her to dance when his friend Darcy stepped forward to request a dance. He stood by and watched as she accepted and Darcy escorted her to the dance floor.

Bingley was disappointed but deferred to his friend who had been his trusted mentor since his university days at Cambridge. Wasting no time, he requested a dance from the next eldest Bennet sister and was graciously accepted. Miss Elizabeth was a lively, enthusiastic dance partner; she smiled cheerfully as they danced and he enjoyed himself immensely.

After the first set, the sisters were escorted back to their mother and the gentlemen paused a moment later for a brief discussion: "I have never met so many pleasant girls in my life! And many of them are uncommonly pretty!" Bingley exclaimed.

"Indeed, Miss Bennet is the most handsome girl in the room," Darcy observed.

"All of the Bennet sisters are pretty and Miss Elizabeth is an excellent dancer," Bingley observed. "I am delighted to make the acquaintance of such amiable people." He danced every set that evening and was sorely disappointed when the evening ended so early; he resolved to hold a ball at Netherfield so the dancing could continue well into the morning hours.

~~oo~~

Mrs. Bennet was pleased beyond all imaginings that her daughters had fared so well at the assembly that evening. When she arrived home at Longbourn that night, she swelled with pride as she relayed every detail to her husband. "Oh my dear Mr. Bennet, what a splendid evening we have had! You should be exceedingly proud of our daughters, they were so admired; Mr. Darcy danced with Jane twice and Mr. Bingley danced with Lizzy twice!" she exclaimed with enthusiasm.

Balls and dancing were quite possibly Mr. Bennet's least favorite activities: "If they had any compassion for me they would have sprained their ankles during the first set," he muttered.

Mrs. Bennet could not be diverted from her raptures: "Just think of it; two such handsome and distinguished gentlemen dancing with your daughters, Mr. Bennet! Everyone commented on it! Such grand compliments, indeed!" she gushed.

Mr. Bennet was not as amazed by the attention his daughters had garnered: "Why should they not compliment the most beautiful girls in the county?" he asked blandly.

"Mr. Bingley's sisters were so elegantly dressed in the latest fashions from London; we are very fortunate to have such elegance in our midst, to be sure," Mrs. Bennet prattled on.

Mr. Bennet grumbled under his breath: "I have no use for London fashions."

"Mr. Darcy is such a distinguished gentleman; so handsome and tall; ten thousand a year and likely more! He danced with our Jane for the first set! Then he danced the next set with Miss Bingley; such an elegant lady, she is. It is quite likely that she has set her cap for Mr. Darcy; it vexed me so to see him stand up with her. Certainly he could not admire her, despite her elegance, for she never smiles. Then he danced with the other Bingley sister, but she is married so there is no danger there. He sat out the next set, even though there were plenty of girls without partners, but he next danced with Lizzy, even though she is not as pretty as Jane. Then he danced the Boulanger with Jane again. I am so pleased, I must say," she exclaimed, exceedingly proud of her daughter's accomplishments.

"He was wise to dance with Jane and Lizzy but I wish he had not danced half so much," he complained while his daughters giggled merrily at his grumpy response to their mother's enthusiastic banter.

"And Mr. Bingley has five thousand a year! He was exceptionally amiable; he danced every set and seemed to be quite disappointed that the evening had come to an end so early. He danced the first set with Miss Lucas and I was sorely displeased to see him stand up with such an unattractive girl," she criticized.

Her two eldest daughters were affronted by her insult: "Mama! You should not speak so of our dear Charlotte!" Lizzy loudly protested.

"I beg of you, Madame," her husband complained, hoping to be released from any further details of the evening.

"I assure you, Mr. Bennet, there shall be a wedding here in Hertfordshire very soon! Mr. Darcy was quite taken with our Jane! And why should he not be! She is the jewel of the county!" she exclaimed while her husband grumbled under his breath.

~~oo~~

Later that night, Jane and Lizzy discussed their impressions of the evening and the newcomers: "Mr. Darcy is such a fine gentleman, Lizzy! Did you notice his eyes? So blue and so intense!" Jane whispered to her sister.

"I did notice and I believe he also noticed your blue eyes. Mama is already planning the wedding!" Lizzy teased.

"Oh, Lizzy! We have only just met!" she said with a giggle. "But I was very flattered by his asking for a second dance! I did not expect such a compliment," she told her sister.

"Of course, he should compliment the most beautiful girl in the room! It is his obligation as the most handsome man in the room!" Lizzy teased her sister.

"He is indeed handsome but Mr. Bingley is handsome, as well! And he paid you the same compliment by dancing with you twice!" she observed.

"Yes, it was a very nice compliment," Lizzy agreed. "He is so amiable and an excellent dance partner," she observed.

"I was very impressed with his sisters," Jane told her.

Lizzy could not agree: "Were you? Their manners were not equal to his," she noted.

"That was my first impression as well, but upon further acquaintance, I think they shall be very pleasant neighbors," Jane replied in her usual amiable manner.

Lizzy listened quietly as Jane praised the Bingley sisters; Jane was not prone to finding fault with anyone but Lizzy found the sisters to be quite proud and disagreeable. She kept her opinion to herself for she knew that her sister would scold her for being so critical but she considered herself quite skilled at judging a person's character; the Bingley sisters had proven themselves to be conceited by their private discussions when they thought no one was observing them.

~~oo~~

That night at Netherfield, Bingley expressed his pleasure with the evening, having made the acquaintance of his neighbors and finding them so amiable and hospitable. He enjoyed the company of Miss Elizabeth and looked forward to seeing her again. His sisters found her only tolerable with a poor sense of fashion, but agreed that she did have a lively personality and seemed to be quite intelligent.

Caroline Bingley gave her brother leave to like Miss Elizabeth; he had admired many simpletons in London and having an intelligent admirer of short duration might do her brother good. She sincerely hoped that their presence in Hertfordshire _would_ be of short duration. She found the inhabitants of the country to be quite uncivilized. However, it was Mr. Darcy's attentions to Miss Bennet that gave her cause for alarm. She had long held the desire to capture the gentleman's attention herself and his display this evening further strengthened her resolve. She openly agreed that Jane Bennet was beautiful and quite amiable, but found her to be a simpleton, lacking in accomplishments. She silently resolved to emphasize her own accomplishments to Mr. Darcy; he would certainly acknowledge that her accomplishments were more suited to the future mistress of Pemberley than any country chit with a pretty face. The best place to do that, of course, was in London. Hopefully, her brother would quickly tire of the slow pace here in the country and agree to return to Town.

Darcy was relieved that the evening was spent so pleasantly; he had been dreading the evening. Balls were usually filled with matchmaking mothers and this evening was no exception; however, he found Miss Bennet to be unpretentious and nothing like Caroline Bingley. Caroline's designs on him were unmistakable, but there was no possibility of a match with her; she was far too proud and arrogant. Miss Bennet had proven herself to be modest and unassuming; a trait he considered far more attractive than the women of London who only wore the latest fashions and disparaged anyone who did not follow the latest fashion trends.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813.)


	2. Lucas Lodge

**Error in Judgment**

**Chapter 2: ****Lucas Lodge**

**(Previously:** The newcomers from London made their appearance at the Meryton assembly.)

The Lucas family also lived in Hertfordshire quite close to Longbourn; the Lucas and Bennet children had been friends for most of their lives. Sir William Lucas had been knighted several years ago and was considered to be friendly and obliging by his neighbors. He often invited his neighbors to Lucas Lodge to enjoy the evening in companionable fellowship. On this particular evening, Sir William also extended an invitation to his newest neighbors from Netherfield. He encouraged his daughter Charlotte to play the pianoforte for the pleasure of his guests. She performed admirably and then encouraged her friend Lizzy Bennet to perform.

Darcy sat in rapt attention as Lizzy played the pianoforte and sang a pleasing song. Her performance was not the best he had ever heard; certainly his sister and Miss Bingley were far more accomplished in their talents, but Lizzy's voice was filled with emotion and her eyes sparkled in a way that caught his attention. He found himself quite unable to divert his eyes from her.

Caroline Bingley sat on the settee next to Louisa and observed the scene before her; her brother was grinning foolishly as he sat next to that simpleton Miss Jane and Mr. Darcy was staring intently at Miss Lizzy. Why Charles or Mr. Darcy saw anything of interest in her was a complete mystery to her. Certainly they must realize her lack of accomplishments as she sang that horrible song. She obviously needed additional practice to rise to the same level of talent that she and Louisa enjoyed. "_Of course, nothing much should be expected of these unsophisticated people,"_ she thought.

When Lizzy finished her song, she was followed on the pianoforte by her sister Mary, who had practiced quite diligently for this very occasion. Her selection of Scotch and Irish airs prompted the guests to dance and the party became suddenly quite lively. Bingley took the opportunity to dance with Lizzy and Darcy danced with Jane. When the first dance was over, Bingley next requested a dance with Jane; however, Darcy stood alone in the back of the room to watch the festivities. Sir William approached him: "Mr. Darcy, why are you not dancing?" he asked. "Certainly there is no lack of partners this evening," he noted as he glanced toward Lizzy who was just then approaching them. He took her hand and offered it up to Darcy: "You must allow me to present this young lady to you as a most desirable dance partner. Surely, you cannot refuse to dance when so much beauty is before you," he said with a smile as he placed Lizzy's hand in Darcy's.

"Will you do me the honor, Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy asked her, holding her hand and gazing into her sparkling eyes.

"Mr. Darcy is all politeness, Sir William. He should not wish to refuse such a request from his gracious host but I believe he prefers to sit out this dance," Lizzy replied with a mischievous smile while holding on to Darcy's hand.

"On the contrary, Miss Elizabeth; I can think of nothing I would enjoy more than dancing a lively reel with a lively partner!" Darcy told her with a smile. He was accepted and they joined the other dancers.

~~oo~~

Mrs. Grace Phillips rushed to her sister's side and grasped her hand: "My dear Francis, you shall never believe what I have to tell you! The most extraordinary news, indeed!" she said breathlessly.

Mrs. Bennet was excited to hear her sister's news: "You must tell me immediately, Gracie!" she exclaimed in eager anticipation.

"The militia is coming to Meryton! Just think if it my dearest! Handsome officers dressed in their fine regimentals! The girls shall be elated, I dare say!" she said, hopeful that her nieces would meet eligible officers. The sisters celebrated their good luck and then Grace rushed off to tell her nieces the good news.

~~oo~~

Caroline could not have been more annoyed at the turn of events. Her brother was dancing with Miss Simpleton and Mr. Darcy was dancing with her less-attractive sister. In her opinion, it was absolutely unsupportable to pass the evening in such a manner with such uncivilized people. _"The insipid noise that they call music and the self-importance of these people!"_ she steamed silently as she watched her favorite dance with another woman. How humiliated she would be if her London friends were to learn of her association with these country people and Darcy's attentions to these unfashionable country chits! She was resolved to devise a plan to return to civilized society as soon as possible. She was suddenly approached by Sir William who requested her performance on the pianoforte. She was pleased at the opportunity to display her talents to this gathering of untalented people. _"Now they shall truly be exposed to a woman of extraordinary accomplishments,"_ she thought as she played and sang as though she was in a London parlor surrounded by her closest friends. She put her best effort into her performance and was confident that none of the locals had ever heard a better recital. She effectively put an end to the dancing and merriment as she sang a somber song about lost love. The evening ended shortly thereafter and she was relieved to finally take her leave. On the return trip to Netherfield she complained bitterly about the Bennet family: "To be sure, I have never been exposed to such unrefined people in all my life! The mother is so loud and vulgar, the daughters over-imbibe on the punch and the father ignores the whole lot of them!" she exclaimed.

"I have not a single complaint about them! I rather find the Bennets to be spirited and hospitable," Bingley replied. Caroline was dissatisfied with this response but said nothing further. When they arrived at Netherfield, the ladies retired for the evening and Bingley invited his friend to the study for a nightcap. "What an enjoyable evening, Darcy!" he exclaimed.

"Indeed, quite enjoyable," Darcy agreed as he sipped his brandy.

"I think this trip to the country was just what you needed!" Bingley observed. "Your spirits have improved considerably!"

Darcy could not disagree. He reflected back on the past few months that had been filled with anxiety and despair. His beloved sister had suffered immeasurably from the cruelty of a disreputable suitor; his nemesis, George Wickham. As her legal guardian, it had been his responsibility to protect Georgiana and he had failed miserably. Now, even months later, he was filled with remorse at his failure. But she was safe now; he had hired a companion who had the best qualifications and recommendations from previous employers. He had not confided the details of the story to Bingley but did admit that he needed time to recover from a family incident. Now that his attentions had been diverted, he was enjoying himself for the first time in months. "Thank you for inviting me, Charles," he told his friend. "I do feel better here in the country. It reminds me of Derbyshire," he observed.

After Darcy had retired for the evening, he reflected on his stay in Hertfordshire. He could easily have allowed his despair to overtake him but was pleased that he had pushed it aside and allowed himself to enjoy his friend's company. Caroline, of course, and her unrelenting attentions were a constant challenge. However, his friend's support more than compensated for the discomfort he experienced while in her presence. Were it not for Charles, he never would have met the Bennet sisters; Jane with her angelic countenance and Elizabeth with her sparkling eyes. He knew that Charles had taken a fancy to Elizabeth and he would never impose on his friend but he could not prevent the image of her beautiful eyes from lingering in his mind. He fell asleep and dreamt of the girl with the fine eyes.

~~oo~~

Jane and Lizzy sat in their darkened bedchamber, whispering about the evening. They had both danced with their favorites and could hardly contain their excitement. "Mr. Darcy is so amiable and well-mannered, Lizzy! Everything a gentleman should be!" Jane told her sister.

"Amiable, handsome and rich!" Lizzy replied. "His character is thereby complete!" she teased her sister.

"And Mr. Bingley's character is complete, as well, Lizzy! He told me he enjoyed dancing with you," Jane told her.

She was surprised to hear this report and was saddened that she had no similar comment from Mr. Darcy to report to her sister. She felt somewhat guilty for enjoying her dance with Mr. Darcy and decided to change the subject: "Poor Miss Bingley! I am quite sure that she would have preferred to be anywhere other than Lucas Lodge this evening. I believe she prefers London to the country," Lizzy observed.

Jane had also observed Miss Bingley's discontent but chose not to dwell on it. "But her performance this evening was quite extraordinary; she is so accomplished," Jane observed, not wishing to demean her new acquaintance.

"Yes, that was quite a performance!" Lizzy replied, knowing that her sister would never speak ill of anyone. _"However, Miss Bingley's __best__ performance was when her favorite was dancing with Jane,"_ she thought to herself. Her displeasure had been quite apparent; she made no attempt to conceal her frowns. Lizzy giggled aloud at the thought of the disgruntled woman whispering angrily to her sister. "Do you imagine that the Bingley sisters are as close as we are?" she asked her sister.

"Oh my, yes! I believe them to be quite inseparable," Jane replied with certainty. The sisters talked well into the night and when they finally fell asleep, they dreamt of their favorites.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813.)


	3. Visitors

**Error in Judgment**

**Chapter 3: ****Visitors**

**(Previously:** The Bennets and the Bingley party attended an evening at Lucas Lodge.)

The following morning, the youngest Bennet sisters were excitedly discussing the imminent arrival of the militia in Meryton. "Oh Mama, I long to see the officers in their regimentals!" exclaimed Lydia, the youngest sister.

"Ah yes, Lydia, when I was a girl I also admired their red coats! I should be very pleased if a handsome officer with five or six thousand a year would ask for my daughter's hand! Very pleased indeed!" Mrs. Bennet replied with excitement.

Their excitement was interrupted by the delivery of a note for Lizzy. A footman from Netherfield had delivered the note and was waiting for a reply. The excitement for the officers was now replaced with excitement about the note: "What does it say?" "Who is it from?" "Hurry, Lizzy!" they all exclaimed. Lizzy broke the seal and read aloud:

==oo==

My dear Miss Elizabeth,

My sister and I are desperate for your company. The gentlemen are to dine with the officers and with only the two of us for entertainment, we shall most certainly quarrel if you refuse. Please say that you will have compassion on us and dine with us today. Come as soon as you are able.

Your friend,

Caroline Bingley

==oo==

Lizzy's acceptance was relayed to the footman and he was sent away.

"Dining with the officers? Oh dear, how are you to see Mr. Bingley if he is dining out?" her Mama asked. "And why did they not invite Jane? How is she to spend time with Mr. Darcy?"

"May I use the carriage?" Lizzy asked, ignoring her Mama's questions.

"Oh no, my dear, you must go on horseback for it is likely to rain and you shall have to spend the night," Mama replied, thinking herself quite clever.

Lizzy was horrified: "Horseback! You know perfectly well that I do not ride, Mama!" she complained.

Her Mama would not relent on the subject. "The carriage is not available, dearest, as your father needs the horses for the farm. Besides, this is a perfect opportunity to become better acquainted with Mr. Bingley," Mama reasoned.

"But Mr. Bingley shall be dining out!" Lizzy complained once again. She had never been the object of her Mama's matchmaking schemes before and this one seemed doomed to fail.

"Yes, my dear girl that is why you must stay the night!" Mama replied.

There seemed to be no other option available to Lizzy but to leave immediately: "Then I must walk to Netherfield," she replied. Jane walked her to the door, helped her with her coat and saw her off. Lizzy began walking and noticed the dark clouds looming above. She pulled her bonnet tighter and hurried on her way, hoping to pass the three miles quickly before the rain came. When it began to shower lightly, she was not discouraged and believed that she would arrive at her destination relatively dry. By the time she reached the halfway point, the rain had become steadier. She briefly considered turning around and returning home but discarded that idea, not wishing to face an angry Mama, and decided to run the rest of the way to Netherfield. Just as Netherfield came into view, the rain pelted her relentlessly as she held on to her skirts and ran through the mud. Upon her arrival, she was soaked through to her skin, covered with mud and shivering from the cold. She was admitted by a footman who immediately notified his mistress of Elizabeth's arrival. Caroline and Louisa were horrified at the sight before them, immediately rushed Elizabeth upstairs and ordered a hot bath for her.

~~oo~~

The following morning, a footman arrived at Longbourn to deliver another note:

Dearest Jane, I profoundly wish that I had defied our mother and stayed home instead of walking in the rain. Now I am feverish and achy and long to see you. Please come to Netherfield as soon as you are able. Yours ever, Lizzy

==oo==

"Well my dear, if Lizzy should die from a dangerous fit of illness, you should be comforted to know that it was in pursuit of Mr. Bingley," Mr. Bennet said dryly, teasing his wife for her matchmaking scheme.

"La! It is just as I planned, my dear husband! She shall be well taken care of at Netherfield; I am certain that Mr. Bingley will see to her care," she replied, feeling herself even more clever than before. "Yes, it is all just as I planned."

"Well, I must go and see her immediately," Jane insisted. She had no hesitation to go on horseback for she was an accomplished rider. She took great care as she rode and avoided the mud puddles as best she could. Upon her arrival at Netherfield, she was escorted into the breakfast parlor where everyone was assembled. Darcy was startled to see her standing there with all the appearance of an angel from heaven. Bingley jumped up to welcome her and invited her to join them for breakfast. She politely declined, apologizing profusely for interrupting their breakfast and asking after her sister. Unfortunately, they did not have a good report as Lizzy had slept quite ill and was feverish and achy; in addition, she now had the discomfort of a cough. Jane was escorted immediately to Lizzy's guest chamber and the sisters embraced warmly.

"Oh, Janie, I so hoped that you would come! Miss Bingley has been quite attentive but I have longed to see you!" Lizzy cried.

"Oh my dearest, I am so sorry to see you so ill!" Jane lamented. She was sorely distressed at her sister's pale countenance, persistent cough and state of misery. She immediately set about her duties, making her sister as comfortable as possible and encouraging her to drink some tea.

Caroline and Louisa joined them shortly after breakfast and Jane was pleased by their engaging conversation and kind attentions. The ladies enjoyed an amiable visit until Mr. Jones, the apothecary arrived to examine the patient. As was expected, he found her to have a violent cold and ordered her to stay in bed until she was better. He provided her with a healing draught and took his leave. His instructions were followed precisely; however, poor Elizabeth's fever increased as did her cough and her misery. Her sister and her hostesses attended to her and, with the help of Mr. Jones' draught, she finally succumbed to sleep that afternoon. "Oh Miss Bingley, I thank you most heartily for attending to my sister so diligently! I should not wish to further add to your burden; I must return home at once," she insisted. Elizabeth suddenly began coughing in her sleep and Jane rushed to her side.

"No, Miss Bennet," said Caroline. "Please stay with your sister as long as she is ill," she insisted. Jane again offered her profuse thanks and a footman was sent to Longbourn to advise the family of her stay and to bring back a supply of clothes.

~~oo~~

Jane joined her hosts for supper that evening and was pleased by their kind attentions. She had worried that she was intruding on their party with her presence but Bingley assured her that she and her sister were welcome at any time. They all asked after Elizabeth's health and were told that she was, unfortunately, no better; but the apothecary's draught and a good night's rest were certain to set her to rights. Louisa and Caroline remarked on how grieved they were that Elizabeth was ill and how they both disliked being ill themselves. Jane was pleased by their kind comments and thanked them profusely for their kindness and generosity. Darcy was impressed by her amiable demeanor and Bingley found himself unable to divert his eyes from her angelic countenance. Caroline had ensured that Darcy was seated next to her and Jane at the opposite end of the table; she spent the supper hour directing her attentions to Darcy, hoping to divert his attentions from Jane. With Jane seated next to him, Bingley took advantage of the situation by engaging her in polite conversation. He enjoyed her company immensely and hoped that she would pass the evening with them; however, when supper was over, Jane politely excused herself and returned to Elizabeth.

As soon as Jane had left the room, Caroline began abusing her: "The poor dear; other than her pretty face, she has nothing to recommend her. She is undeniably simple and her fashions are at least five years out of date," she declared.

"And what of her sister?" Louisa added. "I wish you could have seen her yesterday, Charles. She was soaked to the skin and her skirts and boots were drenched with mud!"

"It is no wonder she came down with a violent cold," Caroline agreed. "I believed Miss Lizzy to be somewhat intelligent but she does not even have the sense to stay out of the rain!" Turning to Darcy, she said: "Certainly, you would not approve of your sister scampering about the countryside, unescorted, in the rain!" she insisted.

"Certainly not," he agreed.

"Why did you not send the carriage for her, Caroline?" Bingley asked.

Caroline was indignant at the suggestion of any wrong-doing on her part: "The Bennets have a carriage! How was I to know that they use all of their horses on the farm?" she asked. Jane had explained the lack of available horses during their visit earlier that day.

"If you had mentioned that you were planning to invite Miss Elizabeth to supper, I would have picked her up myself before we left for Meryton," Bingley lamented.

"Louisa and I decided to invite her after you had already left. But who would have even imagined that she would walk three or four or five miles? It shows a decided lack of decorum, I believe," she sneered.

Darcy spoke up to defend Elizabeth: "It shows that she is determined and resourceful," he said.

"And her sister is devoted to her. They have an obvious bond that can never be disparaged," Bingley added, attempting to moderate his sister.

"They are both lovely girls and I wish to see them suitably matched but I fear their circumstances are not in their favor," said Louisa. Caroline agreed and the two sisters continued to disparage the Bennet sisters until they left the dining parlor and went above stairs to Lizzy's chamber. Their demeanors suddenly changed to amiable and pleasing during the course of their visit and then reverted to criticisms and denigrations as soon as they arrived in the sitting parlor with the gentlemen.

Lizzy's condition was unfortunately no better; her fever and cough persisted and she appeared to be quite miserable. Jane remained with Lizzy until she observed her sleeping comfortably. She then went below stairs to join her hosts, found them at cards and was invited to join them. "Of course, if you would prefer to read, you are welcome to visit the library," Bingley told her. Darcy was sitting on the opposite side of the room reading by the window.

"Oh, thank you, indeed, Mr. Bingley. I do not read much but Lizzy is an avid reader and she would appreciate having something to read when she wakes," Jane replied sweetly.

Darcy had been listening to their exchange and offered his assistance: "I would be pleased to make a few recommendations, Miss Bennet. What does your sister enjoy reading?" he asked.

"Oh she finds pleasure in many books. She reads history, poetry, fiction, mystery and biography. I have even found her reading farm manuals," she replied with a cheerful smile. Caroline glanced at Louisa and rolled her eyes.

Darcy excused himself and went to the library to look through the shelves. He selected a few titles, returned to the sitting parlor and stacked the books on a small table. "I hope your sister will enjoy these selections, Miss Bennet," he told her gravely.

"Oh thank you indeed, Mr. Darcy, I am sure she will appreciate whatever you selected," she replied.

"I thought that, given her illness, she would enjoy reading something of a lighter nature," he explained.

"How thoughtful, Mr. Darcy, thank you once again," she replied with all sincerity.

Caroline was determined to bring Darcy's attention back to her: "One cannot stress the importance of maintaining an adequate library, I must say. I am quite displeased that my father neglected our family library but the library at Pemberley must be the finest in all of England!" she exclaimed.

Darcy returned to his chair and his book: "I have endeavored to maintain my father's example by adding to it. One must tend to the library for future generations," he replied blandly.

Pleased by her success, she continued: "How is Miss Darcy? Has she grown much taller?" she asked.

"She has indeed, the height of Miss Bennet, I should think," he replied, gazing at Jane who looked up from her cards and smiled.

Detecting their attraction, Caroline continued her attempt at drawing his attention away: "You must be exceeding proud of your sister. She has grown into quite an accomplished woman. I was quite impressed with her performance on the pianoforte last spring," she told him.

"May I offer you some more tea, Miss Bennet?" Bingley asked motioning to a footman, his full attention on Jane.

"Yes, thank you, Mr. Bingley," she replied with a warm smile as the footman poured the tea.

Not wanting to lose Darcy's attention, Caroline continued: "The accomplishments of a woman should also not be neglected. She must have a thorough knowledge of music, singing, dancing, drawing and the modern languages to be considered truly accomplished," she said as she sauntered past Darcy attempting to gain his notice.

"If that is true then I fear I have no claim to the word; I have no musical abilities at all. Mary and Lizzy are the musicians in my family; they are both much more accomplished than I," Jane cheerfully admitted.

Bingley spoke up in her defense: "However, you are quite accomplished at tending to your sister and I hope your efforts shall soon be rewarded when she makes a complete recovery." She graciously thanked him for his thoughtful remark. As she was eager to return to her sister, she bade the party good night and retired for the evening, bringing the books upstairs with her.

As soon as she had left the room, Caroline resumed her criticisms: "Jane Bennet is the type of woman who seeks to recommend themselves to the opposite sex by undervaluing her own accomplishments. I have seen it done many times before; it is a paltry device but sometimes successful," she said with a sneer.

"Indeed, that very device has been used on me, quite unsuccessfully, of course," replied Darcy with only a small amount of sarcasm.

Once again, Bingley came to Jane's defense: "I must disagree! Miss Bennet is quite modest and unassuming. You do her a great injustice, I fear," he replied, attempting to check his sister's criticism.

Darcy returned to his book and attempted to ignore Caroline's continuing critiques of the Bennet sisters. He was pleased that his friend had attempted to check Caroline's behavior; however, he observed that his rebuke had little effect as she was still grumbling about the 'pretty little artless girl'. He agreed that Jane was pleasant and unassuming; however, perhaps she was too unassuming. She did tend to downplay her accomplishments and probably gave her sisters more credit than they were due. His thoughts turned to her lively sister; he hoped that his book selections would lift her spirits and bring a sparkle to her eyes. He recalled their dance at Lucas Lodge and was sorry that such a lively girl was confined indoors with a miserable cold.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813.)


	4. Sweetness and Kindness

**Error in Judgment**

**Chapter 4: ****Sweetness and Kindness**

**(Previously: **Lizzy was taken ill and recuperated at Netherfield.)

Darcy emerged from his guest chamber the next morning and observed a maid open the door to Elizabeth's guest chamber and deliver a breakfast tray. As he passed by, he briefly observed Elizabeth's pale face as she lay in her bed and felt a pang of sympathy for her plight; she did appear to be quite ill. Her eyes were closed but he imagined that there would be no sparkle in them today. As the maid returned to the door to close it, Jane walked into view and observed Darcy lingering in the hall. He bowed reverently and she silently returned his greeting with a curtsey. The maid quietly closed the door, leaving Darcy alone in the hall. He was struck by Jane's serene beauty and kind demeanor. Her sister would most likely improve due to her gentle attentions.

Jane appeared in the breakfast parlor and addressed her host: "May I trouble you for the brief use of your carriage, Mr. Bingley? My sister fears that she has trespassed on your kindness for far too long and wishes to return home," she said meekly.

Darcy became instantly alarmed due to his brief glance into the sick room; certainly Elizabeth must not consider going home in her present condition. "Return home?" Bingley exclaimed in alarm. "Oh dear, Miss Bennet, I should say not! Mr. Jones has said that your sister is far too ill to be moved! I shall not hear of it! You and Miss Elizabeth are more than welcome to remain here at Netherfield until she is sufficiently recovered. It is no trouble at all, is it Caroline?" he asked, looking to his sister for confirmation.

"No, indeed, it is no trouble at all. You and your sister are welcome in our home," Caroline replied with cold civility.

"I thank you, you are most kind, Miss Bingley; I am certain that Lizzy shall recover quickly with the thoughtful attentions that you have paid to her," Jane replied with all sincerity.

"You are most welcome, Miss Janie," she replied curtly.

Bingley was appalled: "Caroline, that is no way to address Miss Bennet!" he reprimanded his sister.

"Nonsense, Charles! Miss Janie and Miss Lizzy are our new friends; in fact, we shall become the best of friends, I am certain of it!" Caroline replied with a forced smile, dismissing her brother's reproach.

Jane smiled sweetly: "Yes, I agree Miss Carrie! We shall be the best of friends," she said with a warm smile. She politely requested that an invitation be extended to Mrs. Bennet to visit her daughter to assess Lizzy's condition for herself and was assured that the invitation would be sent immediately. "If you will kindly excuse me, I must return to Lizzy," she announced as she curtsied and left the room.

Caroline steamed silently at the familiar address made by Janie; she had not given her leave to call her Caroline and she would never consent to being called 'Miss Carrie'. She sincerely hoped for the quick recovery of Miss Lizzy which would also lead to the quick removal of Miss Janie. "Well! She certainly is not a sweet as she pretends to be, is she Louisa! I have known many ladies like, Miss Janie. They smile sweetly and insult you openly. Yes, I believe there is some archness in her demeanor, Charles," she complained.

Bingley did not bother to disguise his amusement and smirked at his sister; Miss Bennet had behaved admirably in his estimation and he was favorably impressed by her sweet delivery of the barb to his proud sister. She was indeed no simpleton! "I find her perfectly charming. Do you agree, Darcy?" Bingley inquired with no small amount of amusement.

"Indeed, she is quite charming," Darcy agreed. Any idea that he had entertained about either of the Bennet sisters being fortune hunters was immediately dispelled. Her willingness to bring her sister home despite her obvious illness convinced him of that. He admired Miss Bennet's sweetness and kindness; she was modest to a fault but wise enough to best Caroline.

~~oo~~

Directly after breakfast, Mrs. Bennet arrived at Netherfield, accompanied by her two youngest daughters. They had a brief visit with Lizzy, who insisted on going home immediately; however, her Mama would hear nothing of it. Had she found her daughter in any danger, she would have insisted on her being brought home at once; however, upon finding that her illness was not that severe, she insisted that Lizzy remain at Netherfield. Mr. Jones, the apothecary, arrived around the same time and reiterated that Lizzy was not well enough to be moved, thereby ending the argument. Mrs. Bennet was well pleased to have the apothecary's agreement, thus allowing her eldest daughters to remain under the same roof as the two eligible gentlemen.

The Bennet ladies entered the breakfast parlor and were welcomed with great enthusiasm by Bingley: "I hope you have not found Miss Elizabeth to be worse than you expected, Mrs. Bennet."

"Indeed, I have, Sir. She is far too ill to be removed and Mr. Jones agrees with me. I fear we shall have to trespass on your kindness a while longer," she replied.

Bingley was immediately alarmed: "Removed! I should say not! My sister will not hear of it!" he stated emphatically, looking to his sister for confirmation.

"Indeed, Mrs. Bennet, you may be sure that your daughter shall receive every attention while she remains with us," Caroline said blandly.

Mrs. Bennet could not be more pleased at her success: "I must thank you again and again, Miss Bingley, for your kindness and generosity. My Lizzy is never ill but she has borne it well, indeed; she has such a lively demeanor. I am certain that nothing shall dampen her spirit. And my Jane shall be no trouble at all; she has the sweetest manner of anyone of my acquaintance!" she proudly exclaimed. Jane blushed brightly at her Mama's profusions. "I hope you are quite content here at Netherfield, Mr. Bingley. I know of no other estate here in the country to equal this one," Mrs. Bennet told him.

"Oh, yes, I am quite pleased with Netherfield. I consider myself as quite fixed here," he replied.

"Splendid! When Lizzy is recovered, you must join us for supper so we may reciprocate your kind hospitality," she told him, already planning the menu.

"We shall be delighted!" Bingley replied.

Looking toward Darcy, she continued: "And you must join us as well, Mr. Darcy! You must tell me your favorite dish so I may prepare it for you," hoping to please him.

"I am certain that whatever you prepare shall be perfectly adequate, Mrs. Bennet," Darcy replied.

"Oh Jane! Two such amiable gentlemen! How fortunate we are! And two such elegant ladies! I am so pleased!" she gushed enthusiastically. Henry Hurst grunted his disapproval at being excluded from Mrs. Bennets praises. She suddenly realized her omission and continued: "Three such amiable and distinguished gentlemen, Mr. Hurst, to be sure!" she exclaimed. He bowed his acknowledgement, satisfied by her remedy. Caroline looked away and rolled her eyes at her sister, who remained silent throughout the visit.

Knowing that Lizzy would probably have moderated her overly-enthusiastic Mama by now, Jane felt it necessary to put an end to her raptures: "I shall be sure to send you word of Lizzy's condition in the morning, Mama," she said in her sweet manner as she stood and extended her hands to her Mama.

Mrs. Bennet stood and embraced her eldest: "Oh Jane, I am sure I do not know what we would do without you, my dear! Such a blessing you are!" she cooed.

As they walked out to the carriage, Lydia reminded Bingley that he had promised to hold a ball. "Yes indeed, Miss Lydia, when your sister has recovered you shall name the day," he replied. After the visitors had gone, Jane returned immediately to Lizzy's room and they were joined by the Bingley sisters, who were full of praises for Jane and sympathy for Lizzy.

~~oo~~

After supper, Jane joined the others in the drawing room where Bingley and Hurst were playing cards and Darcy was writing a letter to his sister. Jane sat with her embroidery and listened to Caroline's effusive praises of Darcy; his faithful correspondence, his perfect handwriting, the evenness of his lines, his stationery, his pen and the length of his letters were all subject to her compliments. When this tactic produced little success, she switched to criticisms of her brother's writing; his carelessness, his leaving out words and his messy blots on the paper.

"My words flow more rapidly than I can write them, I fear. It is most likely that my correspondents are unable to decipher my meaning," Bingley confessed.

Jane came to his defense: "I am guilty of the same sometimes. I tend to use abbreviations instead of writing out the full word and my correspondents are left to puzzle out my meaning," she said with a guilty smile.

"Yes, we have similar afflictions, I fear!" Bingley told her with a smile which was returned warmly.

Eager to return to the center of attention, Caroline moved to the pianoforte: "Louisa, let us have some music, shall we?" she asked, encouraging her sister to sing with her. Louisa joined her immediately and they sang together, displaying their accomplishments for the benefit of the gentlemen. When Caroline switched to a lively Scottish air, Darcy rose and offered his hand to Jane: "Miss Bennet, if you are inclined, will you dance a reel with me?" he asked. He was accepted with great enthusiasm and they danced together with great enjoyment. Henry Hurst was delighted with their display and took the opportunity to ask for Louisa's hand and they joined in the merriment. Bingley rose and clapped his hands in time to the music as he watched the dancing. Louisa grabbed her brother's hand and drew him into their midst and he danced energetically while the others danced around him. The boisterous merriment was cause for annoyance for Caroline who felt excluded from the gaiety. She persuaded her sister to take her place at the pianoforte and joined in the dancing, taking Darcy's hand at every opportunity. When Henry sat down, Jane and Bingley finished the dance together and enjoyed themselves immensely.

~~oo~~

Dear M, L is much improved this AM. The fever seems to be gone and her color is returning. She slept comfrtbly last PM and her app has improved – she enjoyed a hearty bkfast. I shall write again tmrw. Your devoted dghtr, J.

==oo==

"Oh Janie, I have sorely missed my morning walks! How I long to walk in the gardens and feel the sun on my face!" Lizzy lamented as she sulked in her guest chamber.

"I know, dearest, but you are nearly recovered and you shall be walking in the Longbourn gardens quite soon!" Jane told her as she smoothed the bed covers around her.

"And just look out the window! It is a gloriously perfect day today and I am confined to bed!" Lizzy complained.

"Lizzy, if there was anything I could do for you, I would," Jane told her, squeezing her hand affectionately.

"You can walk for me, Jane! You can walk in the garden and tell me all about it when you return! Will you walk for me?" she implored her sister, clutching her hands.

"Of course! If you promise to rest, I shall go immediately!" she insisted. Lizzy agreed and Jane went below stairs to request her coat and bonnet.

~~oo~~

Caroline and Darcy were walking in the garden after breakfast and she was teasing him about his attraction to Jane: "I hope when the desirable day comes to pass that you advise your mother in-law to hold her tongue; and if you can, advise her younger daughters to refrain from over-imbibing. Of course, the lady herself is perfect in every way so there is no cause for improvement there," she told him.

He was amused by her sarcasm: "Do you have any other suggestions for my domestic felicity?" he asked.

"Indeed, you must hang your in-laws portraits in a prominent place in the Pemberley gallery; that way they shall always be with you! However, I fear that the portrait of your intended must never be attempted since no one would be able to capture her angelic countenance," she teased.

"I quite disagree, Miss Bingley. The masters have captured such angelic characteristics quite successfully. I have no doubt that it could be done again," he replied.

At that moment, they were encountered by Louisa and Jane, who had come from another path. Fearing that they had been overheard, Caroline spoke first: "I did not know that you intended to walk today."

"You have used us abominably ill, sister! Running away for a walk without telling us!" she exclaimed, feigning disappointment. Then taking Darcy's other arm, the three walked together on the path, leaving Jane to walk alone.

Sensing their rudeness, Darcy stopped walking: "This path is not wide enough for all of us. We had better move to a wider path," he said in deference to Jane.

Not wishing to intrude on them, Jane deflected: "Not at all, Sir. I should not wish to impose. Go on as you were and I shall find another path," she told them as she curtsied and walked away. She was hesitant to admit, even to herself, that she was glad to be free of the Bingley sisters. Her brief stay at Netherfield had caused her to admit that Lizzy might be correct about their manners; they were not equal to Mr. Bingley's.

"Miss Bennet!" Darcy called out as he rushed towards her. "May I accompany you on your walk?" he asked.

She looked back in the direction from whence he came and noticed the two sisters walking on without him. "Certainly, Mr. Darcy," she replied, taking his offered arm. "I promised Lizzy that I would walk in the garden and tell her all about it; she is distressed that she has been unable to take her daily walks," she explained.

"Well, despite the chill in the air, there is much to admire in the garden at this time of the year," he replied. "The leaves have turned and the autumn colors are quite pleasing, do you not agree?" he inquired.

"Yes, I must bring Lizzy to the window so she can observe the trees for herself," she replied.

"Do you often accompany your sister on her daily walk?" he asked, eager to know more about Lizzy.

Jane shook her head: "Not usually. She is an early riser and walks before the rest of the family rises for the day. I prefer to ride but Lizzy was never fond of riding or horses, for that matter. She was kicked when she was a child and she has avoided horses ever since," she explained.

"That is regrettable; riding provides freedom and opportunities that do not compare to walking," he observed.

"Yes, I agree but Lizzy claims that walking gives her the greatest opportunity for quiet contemplation and reflection. She walks again after breakfast to the tenant families to read to the younger children while their mothers tend to their chores," she told him.

"That is quite admirable," Darcy replied thoughtfully. His thoughts began to drift from one sister to the other. He began to understand that Elizabeth Bennet was quite a remarkable young woman, even more so than her elder sister. He stopped walking and pointed to a red fox that was scurrying across the lawn. Jane was pleased that she would have a good story to tell her sister.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813.)


	5. Admiration

**Error in Judgment**

**Chapter 5: ****Admiration**

**(Previously:** Jane visited with her hosts while Lizzy recuperated from her illness.)

After supper, Jane wrapped a warm shawl around Lizzy and escorted her to the drawing room where the Bingley sisters welcomed her with great pleasure; they spent an hour entertaining their guests with the greatest appearance of sincerity. However, once the gentlemen appeared, their attentions were immediately diverted to them, in hopes of receiving their attentions in return. Darcy took no notice of them and was exceedingly glad to see Lizzy: "Miss Elizabeth, I am pleased to see you so well recovered," he said as he bowed in greeting. This was the first he had seen her since his brief glimpse into her chamber two days earlier and she had indeed made quite an improvement.

Henry Hurst agreed with Darcy: "I am very glad to see you, Miss Elizabeth," he told her.

But the greatest attention was paid by Bingley, who rushed to Lizzy's side and escorted her to a chair near the fireplace: "Miss Elizabeth! How well you look! You must come and sit by the fire," he instructed as he carefully built up the fire to attend to her comfort. Darcy was amused by this display; Bingley could have easily instructed a servant to tend to the fire but he would certainly not begrudge the man to pay his attentions to his favorite. Lizzy thanked Bingley profusely as he provided a blanket for her lap, pulled a chair close and sat next to her. Darcy sat with a book and pretended to read while he listened to their conversation. Unfortunately, Caroline was not content to leave him to his book.

Bingley: "Are you warm enough? Shall I put another log on the fire?"

Lizzy: "No, thank you, I am perfectly comfortable."

Caroline: "What book are you reading, Mr. Darcy?"

Darcy: "_Castle Rackrent_" (1)

Bingley: "Are you sure you are well enough to be out of bed? You must not risk your health."

Lizzy: "Oh yes, I feel much better and will be able to return home by tomorrow, I should think."

Caroline: "I am certain that I once read that book. Who is the main character again?"

Darcy: "Thady Quirk."

Bingley: "_Tomorrow__?_ Miss Elizabeth, I am pleased that you are recovering but must you leave so soon?"

Lizzy: "I have already overstayed my welcome, Sir, and I should not want to impose on you any further."

Caroline: "How pleasant it is to spend an evening in this manner. One could never tire from reading a book, I should think."

Bingley: "But it is no imposition at all, Miss Elizabeth. You are perfectly welcome at Netherfield whether you are ill or enjoying the best of health."

Lizzy: "You are very kind, Mr. Bingley. Tell me, what have I missed since I took ill?"

Caroline: "There is nothing more enjoyable than reading, in my estimation. When I have my own house I shall be miserable without an excellent library."

Bingley: "Oh, it has been very dull indeed without your company."

Lizzy: "Now I know that to be a blatant falsehood since your sisters told me of your dancing a reel in this very room last evening!"

Bingley: "Ha! Indeed, you have found me out! We did dance and your sister is a splendid dancer! And your younger sisters were here earlier – but you already know that, of course. Miss Lydia reminded me that I promised to hold a ball here at Netherfield. When you are fully recovered, I shall send out the invitations."

Caroline: "Charles, for some of us, having a ball would be rather a punishment than a pleasure."

"If you are referring to Darcy, he may go to bed if he chooses but I am quite settled on it and shall send around my invitations as soon as Mrs. Nicholls has made the white soup," Bingley told her.

"Miss Janie, may I persuade you to take a turn about the room with me?" Caroline asked as she extended her hand to Jane who had been sitting on the sofa with her embroidery.

Jane put her embroidery aside and joined her hostess as she guided them around the room, sauntering past Darcy who closed his book to observe them. "Will you not join us, Mr. Darcy?" Caroline asked him, pleased to have gained his attention.

"You could have only two motives for such activity and I would be interfering in either case," he replied.

"Whatever could he mean by that, Miss Janie?" Caroline asked, pleased to have garnered Darcy's attention.

"I am sure that Mr. Darcy has only the best of intentions, Miss Carrie," Jane replied in her usual amiable manner as they continued walking. Caroline bristled at hearing that particular address.

Bingley, Lizzy and the Hursts now devoted their full attentions to the scene before them.

"Please do enlighten us, Mr. Darcy," Caroline said, encouraging him on.

"Either you have secret affairs to discuss or you are conscious that your figures appear to the greatest advantage in walking. If the first, I should only be in your way; if the second, I may admire you much better from here." The others laughed in merriment. Jane blushed and returned to her chair.

Caroline feigned offence: "What a shocking speech! How shall we punish him, Miss Janie?" she inquired as she stood before him, showing her figure to her best advantage.

"On the contrary, Miss Carrie, any woman should be pleased and honored to be admired by Mr. Darcy!" Jane replied with a smile.

"I give you leave to admire me any time of your choosing, Mr. Darcy!" Lizzy told him with a laugh.

"Indeed Mr. Darcy, you may also admire me at your leisure!" Louisa agreed. Caroline scowled at her sister, who quickly opened a book and pretended to read.

"Thank you, ladies," Darcy replied with a nod and a devilish grin.

Feeling the urgent need to return to the center of attention, Caroline opened the pianoforte and began to play, putting an end to the conversation.

* * *

==oo==

Dear Mama, I am feeling much recovered this morning and am ready to return home. Please send the carriage as soon as you are able. Your daughter, Lizzy

==oo==

* * *

Unfortunately, the early return of her daughters was not what Mrs. Bennet had planned and her reply indicated that the carriage and horses would not be available until Tuesday. Lizzy felt perfectly capable of walking the three miles back home but Jane insisted that they request the use of Mr. Bingley's carriage instead. Upon hearing their request, Bingley became alarmed and advised them against leaving so soon; however, Lizzy insisted that she was sufficiently recovered. After all was said and done, it was agreed that the sisters would stay one more day, accompany them to church services in the morning and then return home with the Bennets.

Caroline was relieved that the Bennet sisters would be leaving; in fact, it could not happen soon enough for her. Mr. Darcy's attentions to them were far too troublesome and she was eager to have him all to herself. She was confident that once the Bennets were gone, he would devote his full attentions to her.

Darcy reflected with mixed emotions on the pending departure of the Bennet sisters; he did enjoy their company but Caroline's behavior towards them had been mostly uncivil and her teasing of _him_ had increased in abundance. Beyond that, he was somewhat conflicted about his feelings towards the sisters; he had initially admired Jane for her serene beauty but he also admired Lizzy for her vibrant beauty. Certainly the sisters could not be more different, he observed, but certainly he should not pay attention to _both_ sisters. Indeed he should not pay attention to _either_ sister, he thought. Certainly he was unlikely to make a match with either one and raising the expectations of either would be most unwise. Despite his attractions, their lack of connections and his family's expectations caused him to put aside his feelings. He wisely resolved to pay no attention at all to any of the ladies in the house, including Caroline. He went to the library to read his book in silence.

Bingley, on the other hand, felt no need to ignore anyone in the house and made the best use of his remaining time with the lovely Bennet sisters. He engaged both sisters in conversation and was pleased by both of their temperaments, although he found Miss Bennet's outlook similar to his own. She was modest and shy, which greatly appealed to him. Miss Elizabeth was far more outspoken and headstrong, admirable qualities indeed but she did not have the angelic countenance and modesty of her elder sister. When she spoke, he felt as though there was no one else in the room. How he wished that he had danced with her first at the assembly. His friend was certainly a lucky man.

Darcy was interrupted by Lizzy's entrance into the library: "I must thank you for your book recommendations, Mr. Darcy. They kept me pleasantly distracted while I was ill," she told him as she placed the books on a table.

He rose to greet her. "You are most welcome, Miss Elizabeth, I am glad you enjoyed them," he replied.

"I once thought that Gulliver's Travels was a children's story but now after re-reading it, I find that it is actually political satire," she observed. (2)

"I thought the same until I re-read it a few years ago," he agreed as he admired her enchanting eyes.

"Well, I must not intrude on your solitude any longer, Sir," she said as she curtsied and turned to leave.

"I am glad your sparkle has returned," he said as she reached the door.

She turned to face him: "My sparkle?" she asked with curiosity.

"_Oh dear, did I say that out loud?" he thought._ He put the book aside: "The sparkle in your eyes. It is very becoming," he told her.

She smiled and curtsied: "Thank you, Sir," she replied and left the library.

He shook his head at his own folly:_ "Not only did you __fail__ to ignore her, you fool, you complimented her!" _He returned to his book but struggled to concentrate on the page; he was unable to dispel a much more compelling image from the forefront of his mind. Never before had he met a woman with her extraordinary qualities; she was intelligent, outspoken and beautiful, with the most bewitching eyes.

~~oo~~

Jane was well pleased as she recounted the events of the day; Mr. Bingley had been so kind to her and Lizzy. Of course, Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley were _both_ kind, so what was it about Mr. Bingley that made it impossible for her to ignore? Was it his brilliant smile? Was it his easy laugh? Perhaps it was his effortless way of making her feel welcome and seeing to her comfort. Of course, he paid most of his attentions to Lizzy, as he should, since she had been ill. Even so, he had been the most perfect host. Quite perfect, she thought.

That night after she retired for the day, Lizzy considered the events of the evening; she had been relieved and pleased to be well enough to join her hosts for a short visit. Mr. Bingley had paid tender attentions to her but it was Mr. Darcy's intensity that lingered in her mind; his thoughtful book selections, his devilish grin, his intensely blue eyes. She could not dispel the image of him from her mind. As she closed her eyes she could see him sitting in the library next to the fireplace. He was wearing his green coat and perfectly tied cravat. She felt a tingle run through her, just as she had an hour ago when she entered the library and saw him sitting there. She had looked away at the time, but now wished she had kept her gaze fixed on him a little longer. She would be returning home tomorrow and she might never again have the opportunity to observe his attractive eyes in such a setting. She fell asleep and dreamed of the man with the fascinating eyes.

(1) _Castle Rackrent_, Maria Edgeworth, 1800

(2) _Gulliver's Travels_, Jonathan Swift, 1726

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813.)


	6. New Acquaintances

**Error in Judgment**

**Chapter 6: ****New Acquaintances **

**(Previously:** Lizzy recovered from her illness at Netherfield.)

At Longbourn the next day, the Bennet family learned that their cousin, Mr. William Collins, would be coming for a visit. The Longbourn estate was entailed away to the male line and he was the dreaded cousin who was to inherit their family home. He arrived at the appointed time and it took no time at all to ascertain that, despite being a man of the cloth, Collins was a pompous, ridiculous, social climbing, petty little man. It was nearly impossible to get a word in edgewise while he heaped grandiose praises on everyone and everything, including his esteemed patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh of Rosings in Kent.

Having heard of the beauty of the Bennet daughters, Collins had resolved to select one of them as a wife. Jane had struck him immediately upon his entry into the house; her beauty was unsurpassed in all the women of his acquaintance. Certainly Lady Catherine would approve of his choice and she would be a perfect parson's wife. When he made his choice known to Mrs. Bennet, she was obliged to inform him that Jane was currently enjoying the attentions of a gentleman suitor and his declaration was soon expected. Collins' disappointment was severe but he consoled himself by selecting the next eldest daughter, not quite as beautiful but pretty enough. Once again, Mrs. Bennet was obliged to inform him of Lizzy's current suitor and their expectations. She suggested her next daughter Mary; a studious, serious girl who would make an excellent parson's wife. He considered the three remaining daughters: Miss Mary was studious but rather plain, Miss Catherine was quite pretty but rather young, and Miss Lydia was very young and quite silly. He decided on the obvious choice – Miss Catherine was to be his wife.

~~oo~~

The following morning, the Bennet sisters declared their intent to walk to their Aunt Grace's house in Meryton and Mr. Bennet encouraged his cousin to accompany them. Collins found this an excellent time to become better acquainted with his intended; however, Kitty and Lydia ran ahead of the group, eager to get to town, since they had heard of the militia's arrival there. Collins had to be content with watching Miss Catherine from a distance.

Upon their arrival, Lydia immediately noticed her friend, Mr. Denny who was speaking with a handsome but unknown gentleman. Denny greeted the sisters and introduced his friend, Mr. Wickham, who had just joined the militia. Mr. Wickham greeted the sisters warmly and engaged them in conversation. While they were talking, Darcy and Bingley approached the group on horseback and greeted their friends. "I was just on my way to Longbourn to inquire after you. I am pleased to see you looking so well," Bingley told Lizzy and she thanked him for his kindness.

Darcy was determined to pay no attentions to either Jane or Lizzy. When introductions were made, he was startled and angered by recognizing that George Wickham was in the group. He glared at his nemesis in stony silence, paying him only the slightest civilities. Wickham turned pale at the sight of Darcy and said nothing. After a few minutes, Bingley and Darcy took their leave and rode away.

Both Lizzy and Jane noticed the silent exchange between the gentlemen and wondered what could be the meaning of it. Denny and Wickham walked with the ladies to their aunt's house and took their leave, declining all invitations to come inside. Collins was introduced to Aunt Grace, who received him with profuse compliments, which greatly pleased Collins. Aunt Grace had been watching the officers from her front window and inquired about the newcomer. Wickham's story was relayed to her and she schemed to have her husband invite him to supper the following evening with a few of the other officers. Lydia and Kitty were well pleased with this scheme and the entire group was invited to return for cards and supper the following evening.

**~~oo~~**

The group did return to the Phillip's house the next evening and were pleased to see that Wickham had arrived with the other officers. Uncle Stuart was introduced to Collins, who offered profuse praises to the gentleman, his wife and his house, pleasing Aunt Grace beyond all imaginings. They sat down to cards and Collins was extremely proud to sit with his host and hostess. The sisters formed groups with the officers and noisy, enthusiastic games ensued. Wickham sat next to Lizzy and engaged her in conversation. She had hoped to learn of his acquaintance with Mr. Darcy and, much to her surprise, he opened the topic himself. "How long has Mr. Darcy been in town?" he asked.

"About a month," she replied. "He is from Derbyshire."

"Indeed, I have been well acquainted with the gentleman since my infancy," he informed her. Lizzy was startled to hear this information. "You may well be surprised, given the cold greeting I received yesterday. Are you much acquainted with Darcy?" he asked.

"Not very much acquainted. I stayed at Netherfield during a recent illness and found him to be very kind but reserved," she told him.

"I wonder if he is to be in the neighborhood much longer."

"I hope that your plans of being in the militia will not be affected by his being in the neighborhood."

He shook his head: "Oh no, it is not for me to be driven away by Darcy. If he wishes to avoid seeing me, he must go. We are not on friendly terms and I have every reason to think ill of him; he has treated me very badly." He proceeded to tell a story about an inheritance that had been bequeathed to him by the elder Darcy, but was denied by the younger Darcy. A possible reason for the denial, in Wickham's estimation, was that he had spoken his opinion too freely for the proud Darcy. "He quite despises me, perhaps because of his father's uncommon attachment to me." Lizzy listened attentively as he continued his story about how he spent his youth at Pemberley and attended university with Darcy. His contempt for Darcy could not be mistaken. Lizzy was uncomfortable hearing such a personal and disturbing story from such a recent acquaintance.

"I am certain that Mr. Darcy has many admirable qualities," she told him, attempting to turn the conversation to a positive light.

"Indeed, he is liberal and generous, gives his money freely, displays his hospitality, assists his tenants, relieves the poor and he is a most attentive brother. One might suppose that he could spare all this attention and generosity for a life-long friend, but such is not the case," he said with disdain.

At the mention of the sister, she attempted to change the subject: "Are you acquainted with Miss Darcy?" she asked.

He shook his head: "Not since she was a child. She is a handsome girl, now about fifteen or sixteen. She lives in London with a companion," he explained.

As supper was being served, Collins could be heard extolling his praises on the food, praising it to anything equal served by his patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Wickham whispered to Lizzy: "Lady Catherine is Darcy's aunt; she is the sister of the late Lady Anne Darcy." Lizzy was startled to hear this. "Lady Catherine's daughter, Miss Anne de Bourgh, has a large fortune and it is believed that she and her cousin will unite the two estates." Lizzy was startled once again as she had thought that Jane had captured Darcy's attentions. The supper became quite boisterous and further private conversation with Wickham was impossible.

~~oo~~

The following morning, Jane and Lizzy took a walk in the garden to discuss what Lizzy had learned about Wickham. Jane was certain that there had been some misunderstanding, since both men had all the appearances of being kind and amiable. She observed that Wickham himself had admitted that Darcy was kind and generous, besides being an affectionate brother. Lizzy thought it quite improper that Wickham would reveal such personal, intimate details almost immediately upon making her acquaintance. Jane concluded that unless they heard Mr. Darcy's interpretation of the story, they should not assign blame to either.

The sisters were summoned from the garden by their Mama. Bingley and his sisters had arrived to issue the much anticipated invitations to the Netherfield ball, which was to be held on the following Tuesday. All of the Bennet sisters were exceedingly pleased to have such a grand event to look forward to. The Bingley sisters were pleasing and friendly to Lizzy; however said little to Jane and ignored Mrs. Bennet entirely. Lizzy was appalled by their behavior and when the Bingleys were gone away, she consoled her sister: "Jane, I am very sorry for their rudeness; I know perfectly well that they can be friendly and obliging in company and have perfectly refined conversation skills. There is no excuse for them!" she exclaimed.

"I am afraid you were correct, Lizzy; their manners are not equal to Mr. Bingley's as you suggested the night we met them," Jane told her sister.

"Of course you know that they dislike you because you are Mr. Darcy's favorite! But they could not hope to have your beauty and gentle soul. I hope Mr. Darcy dances with you at the ball so I can watch them sulk," she told Jane, making her giggle.

"Lizzy, you must not speak so of your future sisters!" Jane teased her.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Please leave a review or comment.)


	7. The Ball

**Error in Judgment**

**Chapter 7: ****The Ball**

**(Previously:** The Bennet sisters met Mr. Wickham who told his sad story.)

When the Bennet sisters arrived at Netherfield, they were entranced by the elegant décor; the Bingley sisters had outdone themselves. They had never seen anything to rival it in Hertfordshire. Candles burned from gleaming crystal chandeliers and candelabras; drinks were served from sparkling crystal on glistening silver trays and elegant floral arrangements were placed throughout the house. They greeted the other guests and chatted amiably while waiting for the dancing to begin. Lizzy spied Darcy standing on the other side of the room and he acknowledged her with a short nod of his head. When Bingley had finished greeting his guests at the entrance, he escorted Caroline into the ballroom and announced that the dancing would begin shortly.

Darcy and Jane stood on the dance floor waiting for the first set to begin: _"Bingley is right; she does look like an angel tonight. If only she had the liveliness of her sister," _Darcy thought to himself.

"_Lizzy is right; he __is__ the most handsome man of my acquaintance. If only he had the cheerfulness of his friend,"_ Jane thought to herself.

When the dance began, Jane engaged her partner in conversation: "Mr. Darcy, I recently learned that you are the nephew of Lady Catherine de Bourgh," she told him.

"Indeed, that is true. How did you come by that information?" he asked.

"We were recently in company with Mr. Wickham and…"

He stopped dancing immediately and held her gloved hands firmly in the middle of the dance floor: "Miss Bennet you must never be alone with Mr. Wickham!" he warned her with a grave demeanor. When he beheld her surprise, he continued: "He is not to be trusted— you must believe me on this score, Miss Bennet. Please promise me; you and your sisters must never be unescorted around him," he insisted.

"Yes, of course, Mr. Darcy; but should you not discuss this with my father?" she asked.

He relaxed and continued to guide her in the dance: "Yes, thank you, Miss Bennet. I shall speak to your father directly," he replied. They continued the dance amicably and he enjoyed her fluid movements and serene smiles.

At the end of the dance, he escorted Jane to her father and asked for a private word with him. "Mr. Bennet, your daughter has told me that she was recently in company with Mr. Wickham," Darcy told Bennet.

"Yes, I have heard that name mentioned repeatedly at supper since that evening," Bennet replied.

"Sir, I must advise you with all seriousness that Mr. Wickham is a scoundrel of the first order and is not to be trusted to be in company with your daughters. Many young maidens have come to regret submitting to his charms," he warned the older man. When he observed the gentleman's alarm, he reiterated: "Someone very close to me now harbors that regret," he said gravely.

Bennet nodded his head solemnly: "I understand perfectly, Mr. Darcy, and I appreciate your counsel," he said as he shook Darcy's hand.

~~oo~~

Bingley danced the first set with Lizzy: "Netherfield looks absolutely breathtaking this evening. You are to be commended, Mr. Bingley," she told him.

He was pleased with her compliment: "Thank you, Miss Elizabeth, but the sole credit must be given to my sisters; they are responsible for the success of this ball. They did all the planning and made all the arrangements," he confessed.

"I shall be sure to compliment them for their efforts," she told him as they went down the dance. "I must thank you again for your kind hospitality during my illness, Mr. Bingley. My Mama insists that you come to dinner so she can thank you properly," she told him with a smile.

"I should like nothing better, Miss Elizabeth, but I regret that I must travel to London for a few days on business," he replied.

"Will you be in Town long?" she inquired.

He shook his head: "Three or four days at the most. I expect to return no later than Sunday," he stated as they continued in the dance.

She smiled warmly: "You will enjoy spending the holidays in Hertfordshire, Mr. Bingley. It shall be quite festive! My Mama is quite renowned for her holiday pies and Christmas pudding," she told him.

"I shall look forward to it, Miss Elizabeth."

"Will your sisters miss celebrating the holidays in Town? I imagine they have many friends there."

"Perhaps, but we have new friends here in the country now, like the Bennet and the Lucas families," he replied.

"And we are more fortunate for it!" she told him with a happy smile. "My sisters are pleased that you have honored your promise to have a ball. They shall be forever grateful."

"You are an excellent influence on your younger sisters," he observed as he grasped her hands and turned her in a circle.

"Oh dear, I deserve no such praise! My younger sisters are often quite silly despite my objections!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, I fear that our siblings have minds of their own," he agreed.

"Indeed," she agreed._ "My sisters have minds of their own but at least they are not mean and spiteful," _she thought to herself."Sisters are a blessing, are they not?" she told him with a pleasant smile.

He did not quite know how to respond to her statement and merely smiled. She instantly regretted her sarcasm and resolved to keep it in check while in his company.

~~oo~~

Bingley danced the second set with Jane: "Your ball is a great success, Mr. Bingley," she told him. "Your guests all appear to be enjoying themselves immensely," she told him.

"I am pleased, Miss Bennet, and hope that you and your sisters are enjoying yourself as well," he replied.

"Indeed, we are," she replied as she glanced at Lydia and Kitty dancing with officers. "My younger sisters are particularly enjoying the attentions of the officers," she observed as they continued in the dance. "Do you know Mr. Wickham?" Jane asked.

"I knew of him at university but never met him until last week. He had a poor reputation back then and I presume he has not much improved," he replied.

"Do you know of his dispute with Mr. Darcy?" she asked.

"I do not but I shall vouch for my friend with the strongest conviction of his good conduct, integrity and honor. I believe that Wickham has received more kindness from Darcy than he deserved."

She smiled with approval: "You are a devoted friend, Mr. Bingley," she observed.

"No more devoted than Darcy has been to me. He has been my mentor for many years and I value his friendship more than I can express."

"You have expressed yourself very well, I should think," she told him. She admired his loyalty to his friend.

He admired her amiable demeanor and angelic smile. "You are equally devoted to your sisters, I have observed. They benefit greatly from your care and devotion," he observed.

"No more so than your own devotion to your sisters, Mr. Bingley," she replied as she grasped his hand and went down the dance.

"I noticed your horse in the stable when you were staying here, Miss Bennet," he told her.

"Oh yes, I must also thank you for tending to her during Lizzy's recovery," Jane replied.

"You are most welcome, of course. She is almost as beautiful as her mistress," he told her. Jane blushed and thanked him with a smile while averting her eyes._ "Oh that was __perfect__, Charles!" _he chided himself._ "Comparing her to a __horse__! __Brilliant__!"_

"I am very fortunate to own her; she is a gentle soul."

"Of course, nothing less would do for you, Miss Bennet," he replied, hoping that he had redeemed himself._ "She is a very gentle soul indeed," thought he._

She smiled and continued down the dance with her charming partner.

~~oo~~

Darcy and Lizzy danced the second set together: "Your sister tells me that you enjoy reading farm manuals, Miss Elizabeth," he told her and was rewarded with a sparkling smile.

"Indeed, my latest manual was on crop rotation." She observed his attempt to conceal his smile. "It is an important issue for a farmer but you would probably have no interest in the topic," she observed with a smile.

"On the contrary, I am a farmer and find that topic quite interesting," he replied.

"Indeed, I can just imagine you plowing the fields in your blue coat and white cravat, Mr. Darcy. Your valet must be quite frequently exhausted," she said with a sly smile as she circled around him.

"I only wear my plaid cravat when plowing, Miss Elizabeth," he replied, returning her smile.

She was amused by his sense of humor: "You are puzzlement to me, Mr. Darcy. I know not what to make of you; a distinguished gentleman who claims to be a farmer."

"I give you leave to ask me any question of your desire," he told her.

Given this wide ranging permission, she decided to ask a question that had been nagging her since her conversation with Wickham: "Are you engaged to Miss de Bourgh?"

He was surprised by this question: "Certainly not! Whatever gave you that idea?" he asked.

"My cousin, Mr. Collins, is your aunt's parson." She turned her head in Collins' direction and they both observed Collins dancing with Kitty, or rather Collins stepping on Kitty's toes and Kitty doing her best to continue dancing while in obvious distress.

He knew that his aunt had most likely relayed to her parson her desperate scheme to unite her estate with Pemberley. "No Miss Elizabeth, despite my aunt's fervent preference for the union, it shall sadly never take place," he told her.

"Miss Carrie shall be greatly relieved," she replied with a smile.

He was delighted with her teasing nature: "You know she abhors being addressed in that manner, Miss Elizabeth," he advised her.

"Then she should not have opened that door, Mr. Darcy," she replied with a sparkling smile.

"Are you always this impertinent?" he observed.

"Yes, I fear that I must claim impertinence as one of my many defects," she said, feigning remorse. "But certainly a man of your caliber is not afflicted with such defects," she suggested.

"I make no such claim, Miss Elizabeth, but I shall leave that to you to determine," he replied with a smile.

"My sister told me that you gave her a guided tour of the Netherfield gardens for my benefit. I find that quite admirable."

"Your sister told me that you read to your tenant's children. I find that quite admirable."

"Yes, but you must not put much stock in my sister's compliments, Mr. Darcy. Jane never speaks ill of anyone. She can find good qualities in even the worst of scoundrels. However, I consider myself an excellent judge of a person's character!" she announced.

"And what is your judgment of mine?" he asked.

She considered him for a moment and replied: "You improve upon acquaintance, Mr. Darcy."

"Is this meant as a compliment or a criticism, Miss Elizabeth?" he asked with some skepticism.

"I shall leave that to you to determine," she said with a sly smile. In his eight and twenty years, he had never been so bewitched by a woman. Certainly no other woman of his acquaintance could match her.

~~oo~~

Between sets, Caroline approached Lizzy with an air of distain: "Miss Lizzy, I heard that you are quite delighted with George Wickham. Your sister has asked me a thousand questions about him on your behalf. However, you must not give implicit confidence to his assertions. It appears that the young man quite forgot to tell you that he has treated Mr. Darcy in a most infamous manner. Although I know not of the particulars, I know perfectly well that Mr. Darcy is not to blame. You may have been led to believe that my brother withheld an invitation to your favorite on behalf of Mr. Darcy, but I assure you that is not the case," she said with a sneer.

Lizzy smiled sweetly at her haughty hostess: "He is not my favorite, Miss Carrie, and I gave no confidence to Mr. Wickham's assertions. He has accused Mr. Darcy of grievous injury and I merely sought to confirm the story for myself. I am certain that Mr. Darcy would not want the story repeated," she said with an air of pleasant sweetness.

Hoping to have provoked her, Caroline was taken aback by Lizzy's amiable demeanor: "Indeed, he would not, but in any case, Mr. Darcy's reputation shall not be damaged by an insolent son of a steward," she replied with scorn.

"I thank you for your kind guidance, Miss Carrie," Lizzy replied, thinking her not very kind at all. She never suspected Darcy from any misdeed but desperately longed to know the truth, if only to have confirmation of Wickham's deception.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813.)


	8. Sisterly Affection

**Error in Judgment**

**Chapter 8: ****Sisterly Affection**

**(Previously:** The gentlemen danced with their favorites at the Netherfield ball.)

Darcy requested a dance with Jane and was graciously accepted. When the dance began, he addressed her quietly: "Miss Bennet, have I ever told you that you remind me of my sister, Georgiana? She is quiet and shy and always has the most positive outlook on life, as do you," he told her.

"I am pleased to hear that, Mr. Darcy," she replied, unsure as to whether or not this was meant as a compliment.

"Yes, I have the highest respect for you and regard you as warmly as a sister," he continued.

"A sister?" she asked.

"Yes, I have enjoyed our acquaintance and hope that we shall remain the best of friends," he told her.

"As do I," she replied hesitantly, unsure of his intention.

"I have every confidence that your future is filled with only the best that one could possibly imagine," he told her with a smile. They continued the dance in silence; he noticed that her smile was not as constant as it had been earlier.

~~oo~~

Bingley was dancing with Lizzy, having a similar conversation: "I have benefited greatly from our acquaintance and it is my greatest hope that we shall remain friends for many years to come," he told her.

"Yes, I am certain that we shall," she replied, unsure of his meaning.

"I can be quite dull at times; I admire your energetic nature," he continued.

She smiled: "I find nothing dull about you at all, Mr. Bingley," she replied.

"You are very kind," he replied and was silent. When they went down the dance together, he avoided her eyes: "I know your future is bright," he said awkwardly and was again silent.

When they turned to go back up the dance, she glanced at Jane and observed that she and Mr. Darcy had also stopped conversing. They spoke no more until the dance had ended and she was escorted to the refreshment table, where they met Darcy and Jane. The gentlemen thanked the ladies for their company and took their leave.

Jane and Lizzy were both silent as they sipped punch and listened to their Mama's effusive praises of the gentlemen and their excellent dance skills.

~~oo~~

Darcy requested the final dance with Lizzy and was pleased when she placed her gloved hand in his. "I must ask you a question, Mr. Darcy. Mr. Wickham has made a disturbing accusation against you," she told him.

"What crime am I accused of?" he asked, irritated that his nemesis was interfering with his enjoyment of the evening.

"The bequeathed living," she hesitantly replied.

"Ah yes, at Kympton," he confirmed as he grasped her hand and guided her in a circle.

"Then he was bequeathed the living?" she asked.

"Yes but he refused it and demanded the value of the living instead. He was paid fairly for his inheritance and can have no dispute with me on that score," he told her.

Lizzy was not surprised that Wickham's story was false: "I suspected that he had not been entirely truthful about it," she told him, gazing briefly into his eyes.

Darcy continued: "But what he may not have mentioned is the dispute that **I** have with him," he replied, attempting to keep his anger in check. She was startled by this announcement. "He nearly convinced my sister to elope with him in an attempt to secure her fortune," he told her quietly.

She gasped: "Oh dear, you must tell my father!" she said with alarm.

"I have done as much without mentioning Georgiana's name," he replied.

"I am terribly sorry that your sister was harmed, Mr. Darcy."

"She was heartbroken for months. She is rather shy, similar to your elder sister and she has suffered most acutely from his deception," he quietly replied.

"I do not blame you for your anger, Sir. If anyone had treated my sisters thusly, I should also be quite angry."

"I appreciate your understanding, Miss Elizabeth." After a minute of silence, he addressed her: "It is my understanding that you enjoy taking walks early in the morning," he said. She nodded her agreement. "I will be taking an early morning ride tomorrow. It would be most fortunate if we should meet," he suggested.

She was startled by this suggestion and made no reply. _"Certainly he could not be suggesting that I meet him without a chaperone,"_ she thought. The impropriety of his suggestion after just hearing about his own sister's near compromise was too much to comprehend. Her confusing discussions with Bingley and Darcy were now swirling around in her mind; she could make no sense of either.

As the dance ended, Darcy escorted Lizzy to the refreshment table: "Will you meet me, Miss Elizabeth?" he asked. When she hesitated, he continued: "I intend to accompany Mr. Bingley to Town for a few days and would like the opportunity to speak with you before we leave." Sensing her apprehension, he added: "You need have no fear of my intentions, Miss Elizabeth, but I encourage you to bring your sister if you are uneasy about it," he suggested.

She gazed into his eyes and was struck by their intensity: "Yes, Mr. Darcy, I never miss my morning walk," she told him and she was rewarded by his brilliant smile, if only for a few seconds. He allowed his smile to disappear, bowed curtly and took his leave.

~~oo~~

**Earlier that day**, Bingley and Darcy enjoyed a drink in the study: "Are you looking forward to the ball this evening, Bingley?" Darcy asked his friend.

Bingley smiled: "Oh yes, I intend to dance every set," he replied." Are you looking forward to dancing with Miss Bennet?" he asked.

"Yes, I suppose so," was the reply.

"She has all the appearance of an angel. Her smiles are beyond compare," Bingley said, appearing to be lost in thought.

Darcy took a sip of his drink: "I rather think that she smiles too much," he replied.

Bingley was startled by such a statement: "Oh no! I would never wish to see her smile diminished," he replied. Observing Darcy's reaction, he added cautiously: "Of course, Miss Elizabeth has a beautiful smile as well."

"Do you admire Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy asked, observing his friend.

"Yes, of course, she is a remarkable woman," Bingley replied.

"But you admire Miss Bennet more," Darcy observed.

Unable to conceal his regard, Bingley blushed violently: "Yes, but I should never come between you. I value your friendship too much," he told his friend.

Darcy observed a moment of silent contemplation while he finished his drink. "What would you say if I told you that I admire Miss Elizabeth?" he asked.

Bingley was astonished: "Do you?"

"Are you offended?" Darcy asked.

Bingley shook his head: "Not at all." They sat in silence and Bingley stared into his glass. After an awkward silence, he glanced at his friend: "You are not offended by my regard for Miss Bennet?" he asked cautiously.

"I am not; I find her to be too similar to Georgiana," Darcy replied." She is beautiful, shy, modest and thinks that all the world is filled with goodness and light. She is better suited to you, Bingley."

Bingley could not disagree: "And Miss Elizabeth is lively and intelligent and has a view of the world that is more similar to your own."

Darcy nodded his agreement: "What is to be done?" he asked as Bingley refilled their glasses.

~~oo~~

That night, after the Bennets had retired, Jane and Lizzy whispered in their darkened chamber: "Mr. Darcy has no regard for me, Lizzy. He told me that we are to be friends," Jane told her sister.

Lizzy was surprised to hear this report: "I am sorry, dearest. Are you terribly disappointed?" she asked.

"I was, a little. I know Mama hoped for my match with him. She shall be terribly disappointed," Jane lamented.

"Well, Mama shall not focus all her disappointments on you for Mr. Bingley told me the same thing this evening; we shall not be matched either," Lizzy replied.

Jane was confused by this: "But he was so amiable and easy with you when you were recovering."

"That is just his nature; he is amiable and generous. He could never be anything less than hospitable," Lizzy reasoned.

"Yes, I suppose you are right; he is the most good-natured man of my acquaintance," Jane agreed.

"Should I dare to ask him for an explanation?" Lizzy wondered aloud.

"Oh no! I should think not! Unless – were you injured?" Jane asked.

Lizzy shook her head: "No, not at all! I would have accepted him, if he had addressed me, but I felt no attachment to him other than friendship."

"That is exactly how I felt about Mr. Darcy!" Jane exclaimed in a soft whisper. After a long silence she continued: "Did we not always say that we would only marry for love?" she asked Lizzy.

Jane and Lizzy had frequently had that discussion and they had promised each other that they would only marry if they were 'hopelessly and irretrievably' in love. "Is that a foolish notion, Jane? Would we really reject two perfectly good suitors just because we did not feel the overwhelming adoration that is so often depicted in romance novels?" Lizzy asked her sister.

"Oh, Lizzy, perhaps it is foolish but I doubt that our Mama would agree. She shall be distraught when she hears of this; she had such high hopes," Jane whispered.

"Yes, well then sadly, our Mama shall suffer from disappointed hopes, but we shall not!" Lizzy teased her sister. They giggled silently and accepted their fates; the eligible gentlemen would not be making their Mama's dreams come true. They agreed that, for the time being, to keep their secret between them; it would be preferable to delay their Mama's disappointment as long as possible. "Will you walk with me in the morning?" she asked. "Mr. Darcy asked to meet me and I should not want to be alone, especially after Papa's stern warning."

On the ride home that evening, their father had announced to his daughters that Mr. Wickham was not to be trusted and they were to have a sister or a maid escort them out of doors from now on; even if they were only to be on Longbourn property. "Why does Mr. Darcy want to meet you?" Jane asked.

"He did not say but he insisted on meeting me before he leaves for Town," she replied.

Hoping to catch one last glance of Mr. Bingley, Jane agreed.

~~oo~~

Early the next morning, the two Bennet sisters encountered the two gentlemen from Netherfield on a small path that connected the two estates. The gentlemen dismounted their horses and greeted them: "Ladies, how fortunate we are to meet you this morning," Darcy announced with a smile.

Knowing perfectly well that this was no chance encounter, Lizzy smiled sweetly. "What are the chances of such a coincidence?" she asked playfully. Darcy was delighted with her wit.

Bingley hardly noticed Lizzy's response; his eyes were on Jane only. He took a step closer to her: "Miss Bennet, I wonder if you will allow me to call on you when I return from London," he asked, quite unsure of her response.

Jane was taken by surprise at Bingley's hopeful expression and grasped her sister's hand. Lizzy nodded reassuringly at her sister. Jane glanced at Darcy who also nodded his reassurance. "Yes, Mr. Bingley. I should very much like that," she replied, blushing violently. He offered his arm, she accepted and they walked off together.

Darcy observed Lizzy's brilliant smile as she watched her sister walk away with Bingley: "Do you approve?" he asked.

"Oh yes, their tempers are perfectly matched," she relied.

"Yes, I agree," he replied, offering his arm which was accepted and they followed a slight distance behind Bingley and Jane. "What of our tempers, Miss Elizabeth? Do we match?" he asked.

She considered this question: "We match in some respects and complement each other in other respects, I suppose," she told him.

He nodded his agreement: "Will you allow me to call on you when I return from Town?" he asked.

She gazed at his eyes and saw his hopeful expression: "I would be pleased if you should call on me, Mr. Darcy."

He was pleased by his success. They continued walking in silence behind Bingley and Jane. He slowed his steps and drew his arm closer, pulling her hand closer to him: "While I am in Town, will you consider entering into a courtship with me, Miss Elizabeth?"

She was surprised yet not surprised. She wondered silently if she had been secretly expecting or hoping for this very question: "Courtship?" she asked quietly, gazing up ahead at Jane who was giving all her attention to Bingley. _"I must speak with Jane immediately!" _she thought.

Observing her distant gaze, he remarked: "Yes, I believe Charles is asking your sister the same question."

"How did this happen, Mr. Darcy, where you went from admiring one sister to admiring the other?" she asked him.

"I honestly admire you both but I realized that Jane is more like my own sister and my affection for her was more of a sisterly type," he confessed.

"I see – and Mr. Bingley finds me like his sisters and could only feel sisterly affection for me?" she asked with a smile.

He stopped walking and covered her hand with his: "Please be assured, Miss Elizabeth, that you are nothing like Charles' sisters, which is another reason I admire you. When I return from London, I hope that you will allow me to ask for your father's consent to court you," he told her, gazing into her enchanting eyes. "It will allow us to become better acquainted."

She had to agree that their acquaintance had been of short duration; they had only been in company together a few times. "I should be very pleased to enter into a courtship with you, Mr. Darcy," she told him with a cheerful smile.

He could not have been more pleased as he observed her sparkling eyes and bewitching smile. "Thank you, Miss Elizabeth! I shall encourage Charles to complete his business quickly to hasten our return," he told her.

"Poor Miss Carrie shall be quite cross," she replied with a sly smile, recalling Caroline's disapproving glances.

"I am uncertain who shall be more cross; Caroline or Lady Catherine. I imagine it will be my aunt but I shall deal with her when necessary." He observed Bingley and Jane walking back in their direction and addressed her: "I look forward to seeing you again very soon, Miss Elizabeth," said with a smile and a light squeeze of her hand.

"I am very glad that we encountered you this morning, Mr. Darcy. Perhaps we shall encounter you again, next week." They exchanged affectionate smiles as Bingley and Jane joined them. The gentlemen reluctantly took their leave and rode away.

The sisters watched them disappear then Jane threw her arms around Lizzy: "Oh Lizzy, I am the happiest creature in the world!" she breathlessly exclaimed. Together they walked arm in arm back to the house. They agreed once again that for the time being, this was to be their secret.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813.)

(**Dear Readers:** Thank you for your lovely reviews and comments! I appreciate them so much!)


	9. Interrupted

**Error in Judgment**

**Chapter 9: ****Interrupted **

**(Previously:** The gentlemen realized their error in judgment and made steps to correct it.)

While the Bennet family was at breakfast the morning after the ball, Collins entered the dining room and addressed Mrs. Bennet: "May I hope, madam, for your interest with your fair daughter Miss Catherine, when I solicit for the honor of a private audience with her in the course of the morning?"

Mrs. Bennet suddenly became giddy with excitement: "Of course, Mr. Collins, I am sure Kitty shall have no objection. Come along girls," she insisted, dragging Lydia away from the dining table and pushing her out of the room. The other girls rose from their chairs and left the room with sympathetic glances at their sister.

Kitty was taken quite unawares: "Wait! Where are you going? I shall go as well" she told her Mama as she rose from her chair to follow her sisters.

"No dearest Kitty, I wish you to stay where you are," Mrs. Bennet insisted as she disappeared behind the dining room door.

Kitty was distressed and confused, having no idea why her family would abandon her in the company of the hideous cousin.

Collin began his address: "My dear Miss Catherine, your modesty adds to your perfections. You can hardly guess the purpose of my discourse for my attentions have been too marked to have been mistaken," he announced.

Kitty furled her eyebrows in confusion: _"What is he talking about?"_ she wondered. She had often heard his ramblings and paid little attention to his profuse chatter.

"Almost as soon as I entered the house, I singled you out as the companion of my future life," he told her proudly.

"Companion?" she asked in confusion.

"But before I am run away with my feelings, perhaps I should state my reasons for marrying…"

"Marrying!" she exclaimed with alarm.

"and moreover, for coming into Hertfordshire with the design of selecting a wife, as I certainly did."

"**NO! NO! NO!"** Kitty screamed at the top of her lungs startling Collins speechless. She ran from the room and burst into her father's study. **"PAPA! Please! Please! I beg of you!** **Please do not make me marry Mr. Collins!"** she desperately screamed with tears streaming down her reddened face.

Mr. Bennet was alarmed at seeing his daughter in such a state of distress and immediately rose to comfort her: "What is it, Kitty dearest?" She sobbed uncontrollably in his arms.

Collins and Mrs. Bennet appeared in the study and witnessed the scene: "Mr. Collins, will you kindly excuse us? This is just a minor misunderstanding that shall easily be resolved," she told the parson, escorting him out of the study and closing the door. "Mr. Bennet, you must make Kitty marry Mr. Collins!" she insisted.

"No Papa! Please no! I could not bear it!" Kitty cried.

"Nonsense, child! Of course you will marry him! He has an excellent income and your marriage will keep Longbourn in the family!" Mrs. Bennet told her.

Kitty looked to her father for support: "Papa! Please! I shall be good! I promise! I shall do anything you ask! Anything!" Kitty exclaimed, clinging desperately to her father's arm.

Mr. Bennet was just about to assure his daughter that he would in no way force her to marry his insidious cousin, when he saw an opportunity arise that might never be presented to him again: "Anything?" he asked, handing her his handkerchief.

She nodded furiously: "Yes, yes Papa! Anything!" she repeated desperately.

Mrs. Bennet had lost her patience with her petulant child: "Mr. Bennet, I insist that Kitty accept Mr. Collins!" she demanded.

Kitty continued crying inconsolably. "Kitty, I shall support your refusal to accept Mr. Collins, provided you agree to my conditions," he began.

She wiped her tears. "Yes, Papa, I shall do whatever you ask!" she cried.

He contemplated for a moment before continuing: "You must conduct yourself in a more lady-like manner." Kitty sniffed and nodded. "You must refrain from over-imbibing on wine and spirits." She hung her head and nodded. "You must refrain from conspiring with Lydia in her schemes." Kitty agreed and wondered how many more conditions would be required. "You must learn to play chess," he concluded.

She dabbed her eyes and nose: "Chess, Papa?" she inquired.

"Yes, those are my conditions. Do you accept?" he asked.

"Yes, yes Papa, I accept," she exclaimed in desperation.

"Very well then, you may go and tell Mr. Collins to join me," he instructed.

"Mr. Bennet!" his wife objected.

He held up his hand to silence her and Collins entered the study. "Mr. Collins, unfortunately, my daughter is unable to accept your offer. She is quite young and unprepared for the important obligations that she would encounter as the wife of a respected parson. I apologize for her outburst and beg your indulgence," he gravely explained.

"Of course, Cousin, no offense is taken. It is quite true that the Mistress of Hunsford shall have enormous responsibilities that your gentle daughter may not comprehend," Collins replied.

"Indeed, you are quite correct and I thank you for your generosity. I understand that you may be unaccustomed to living in a household subject to frequent upheaval. I would not wish for you to experience any undue discomfort. If you would feel more comfortable elsewhere, I would take no offence if you were to seek alternate accommodations," Bennet suggested.

"Indeed, Sir, I believe it would be wise if I were to seek other accommodations. Thank you," Collins replied, bowed and left the room.

Mrs. Bennet closed the door behind him: "Thomas, why would you send him away? He might have been persuaded to offer to Mary!" she exclaimed.

"No Francis, Mr. Collins would never receive my consent to marry my daughters," he insisted.

"But he has a home and an excellent income!" she insisted. "And he is to inherit the estate, which would keep Longbourn in the family!" she reminded him, desperate for him to reconsider.

He rose and stood close to his wife, whispering in her ear that he would not be overheard: "That may very well be true, my dear, but he is also a pompous, absurd sycophant who is unworthy of my precious daughters. I shall never give my consent for his marriage to any of my daughters," he told her pointedly. "Beyond that, I would never force any of my daughters into a marriage against their will."

She stood there bewildered, struggling to understand: "Thomas, must you send Mr. Collins away?" she implored her husband.

"Indeed Francis, my dearest, I must," he told her.

She began to walk away but then turned back: "Why chess?" she asked, referring to one of his conditions.

"It will develop Kitty's mind by teaching her logic, strategy, concentration, motivation and many other skills. I shall begin her lessons this evening. Under my tutelage, she will develop her mind and learn to make better decisions. She will make an excellent wife to some deserving gentleman someday," Bennet assured his wife.

~~oo~~

The following day, a letter arrived for Elizabeth.

* * *

==oo==

28 November, 1811

Dear Miss Lizzy,

When my brother left us yesterday, he imagined that the business which took him to London might be concluded in three or four days; but as we are certain it cannot be so and at the same time convinced that when Charles gets to town he will be in no hurry to leave it again, we have determined on following him thither, that he may not be obliged to spend his vacant hours in a comfortless hotel. Many of my acquaintances are already there for the winter. I wish that I could hear that you, my dearest friend, had any intention of making one of the crowd—but of that I despair. I sincerely hope your Christmas in Hertfordshire may abound in the gaieties which that season generally brings, and that your beaux will be so numerous as to prevent your feeling the loss of the three of whom we shall deprive you.

Mr. Darcy is impatient to see his sister; and to confess the truth, we are scarcely less eager to meet her again. I really do not think Georgiana Darcy has her equal for beauty, elegance and accomplishments; and the affection she inspires in Louisa and myself is heightened into something still more interesting, from the hope we dare entertain of her being hereafter our sister. I do not know whether I ever before mentioned to you my feelings on this subject; but I will not leave the country without confiding them and I trust you will not esteem them unreasonable. My brother admires her greatly already, he will have frequent opportunity now of seeing her on the most intimate footing; her relations all wish the connection as much as his own; and a sister's partiality is not misleading me, I think, when I call Charles most capable of engaging any woman's heart. With all these circumstances to favor an attachment, and nothing to prevent it, am I wrong dear Lizzy to indulge the hope on an event which will secure the happiness of so many?

Yours ever, Caroline Bingley

==oo==

* * *

Jane was alarmed upon hearing the letter read aloud by her sister: "Why would Caroline write such a letter? Does she not know of our impending courtships?" she asked

"I suppose she does not, since the gentlemen have not yet asked for Papa's consent," Lizzy reasoned.

"Why would she say that Mr. Bingley admires Miss Darcy?" Jane asked.

"I imagine it is because she disapproves of me and plans to discourage me from hoping for her brother's affections."

"But he does not admire Miss Darcy; he admires me," Jane replied fretfully.

Lizzy threw her arms around her sister: "Of course he does, Jane! Just be patient – Mr. Bingley shall return in a few days and Caroline's letter shall be forgotten!" she assured her sister.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Your comments and reviews are always welcome!)


	10. Disappointed

**Error in Judgment**

**Chapter 10: ****Disappointed**

**(Previously:** Collins made his proposal and Caroline sent her letter.)

When Caroline arrived in London, Bingley angrily confronted his sister: "Why did you come to London, Caroline? We are going back to Hertfordshire in three days after I conclude my business," he angrily told her.

"No Charles, I am quite settled here in Town. Nearly all my friends are already here for the holidays. There are so many events to attend; I could not possibly go back to Hertfordshire," Caroline insisted.

"But I must go back. I did not take leave of my neighbors," Bingley told her.

"Miss Lizzy will not be disappointed if you do not return immediately. I wrote to her and explained that we did not wish for you to stay in a hotel. Your business always takes longer than you planned and you shall certainly be more comfortable staying here with Henry and Louisa," Caroline explained.

"But I long for a house of my own, Carrie. I have a lease on Netherfield that shall go to waste if I do not return," he replied

"Well, I never said that you should never return Charles, but certainly you cannot expect me to give up the annual holiday events. My future match depends on it," she told him with certainty.

~~oo~~

Each morning, the Bennet sisters set out on their walk just as though it was the most natural thing in the world to rise early and take an invigorating walk. November turned to December and the sisters secretly anticipated the return of their favorites. On Sunday, they hid their disappointment when the gentlemen were not at church. Once again on Monday, they hid their disappointment when the gentlemen did not appear on the path to Netherfield. On Tuesday, Jane refused to go out for their early morning walk; she was no longer able to hide her disappointment.

Lizzy was surprised at Jane's reaction; she was usually so optimistic but today was Lizzy's turn to be the optimistic sister: "Jane, I am certain that Mr. Bingley's business took longer than he expected and he shall return as soon as he is able."

"I hope you are right, Lizzy," Jane told her with a worried smile.

~~oo~~

On Monday, Caroline confronted her brother's complaint: "Well certainly you cannot leave yet, Charles, the Montgomery ball is this week! It is the most important social event of the season! Imagine the repercussions if I should miss it! Certainly you must accompany me, Charles; it is expected! All of my friends will be there! Will Mr. Darcy also be attending?"

~~oo~~

By Thursday, Caroline hoped to convince her brother to stay in London: "Charles, you certainly do not believe that Miss Lizzy held any regard for you, do you? She certainly kept her feelings quite concealed if she did. I never noticed any special regard. No, I am loath to have you humiliated by returning to Hertfordshire! Did you invite Mr. Darcy to dinner this evening?"

~~oo~~

By Friday, neither Bennet sister bothered to conceal their disappointment or rise early for their morning walk. The contents of Caroline's letter were revealed to the rest of the family and their Mama let her emotions run away with her: "How could they go away without taking their leave? It is unaccountable of them! They have used my daughters very ill! My poor Jane suffers at the loss of Mr. Darcy! And my poor Lizzy is pining for Mr. Bingley. I had such high hopes for them! But it is all for naught now! Oh dear, what is to become of me?" she cried to her sister Grace, pulling her handkerchief from her pocket and dabbing her tears. "How shall I hold my head up after this? I shall never recover from the disappointment," she sobbed to her sister.

~~oo~~

Wickham called on Longbourn on Saturday: "Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, it is a great pleasure to see you," he said in greeting.

Lizzy was less than pleased to see him, especially since she and Jane were alone in the drawing room. Darcy's story and her father's warning swirled in her mind as she rose to greet him. "Mr. Wickham, we thought we would see you at the Netherfield ball," she said as she walked to the corner and pulled the cord to summon a servant. She wondered how he would explain his absence after he claimed that he would not be driven away.

"Yes, I found as the time drew near that I had better not meet Mr. Darcy; that to be in the same room for so many hours might be more than I could bear. I do hope that you enjoyed the ball," he told them.

"Yes, indeed, Mr. Bingley was a perfect host," replied Jane.

"It is a pity that he and his party have left Hertfordshire," he replied. Sensing their surprised reactions, he continued: "I have heard of their sudden departure, Miss Bennet," he told her. The servant appeared and tea was requested. Wickham continued: "If I may express my opinion on the matter, it is much better that you are free of Darcy, Miss Bennet. He has done you very ill but Darcy does as he pleases and no one would dare to prevent it. I speak as one who has also been the subject of his dismissive actions," he told her.

"Mr. Wickham! What brings you to Longbourn?" Bennet asked from the doorway. Wickham rose to his feet immediately, expecting Jane or Lizzy to perform the introduction to their father, whom he had not previously met. "Sir, will you join me in my study," Bennet asked as he turned and walked away. Wickham followed quickly behind and the door to the study was quickly closed. Bennet immediately addressed Wickham, without inviting him to sit down: "It has come to my attention that you have quite an unsavory history, Mr. Wickham," he began.

"Sir, I believe I know the source of your information and I must tell you…"

Bennet interrupted abruptly: "I must tell you, Sir that you are not welcome in my home and you are not to associate with my daughters again in the future," he told the younger man quite directly.

Wickham was caught unaware but had never been unable to talk his way out of an uncomfortable situation in his life: "Sir, I assure you that I have the greatest respect for your daughters and…"

"And you shall have an even greater respect for me, no doubt," Bennet interrupted as he walked to his desk and put his hand on the pistol that was positioned thereon. "I am an old man with five daughters, Mr. Wickham, but I assure you that I shall have no hesitation to protect them by all means possible," he told the younger man in no uncertain terms. Wickham took a step back. "Are we understood?" Bennet asked.

"Perfectly," Wickham replied.

Bennet pulled the cord to summon a servant who appeared immediately: "Mr. Wickham is leaving, Mr. Hill. Will you kindly see him out?" he calmly asked the servant.

Hill escorted Wickham to the door and closed it firmly behind him. Lizzy and Jane ran to their father and thanked him for seeing to the unwelcomed visitor. "Girls, I do not trust him. You and your sisters must remember to bring your maid or a groom with you whenever you go out," he instructed them.

~~oo~~

Thomas Bennet paid an unexpected call on his sister-in-law, Grace Phillips. "Thomas! How lovely to see you! You must come and tell me all the happy news from Longbourn!" Grace exclaimed, eager to hear that her nieces' prospects had improved.

"I am afraid the news is not very happy, Grace. Do you know Mr. Wickham?" he asked. He knew perfectly well that she had entertained Wickham in this very room and proceeded to tell the story of Wickham's exaggerated claims about the denied living and his womanizing, with slight exaggerations of his own to embellish the story. When he left, he had no doubt that his objective had been achieved and that the story would be repeated throughout the county.

~~oo~~

"My dear Mrs. Long, you will not believe what I am about to tell you!"

"My dear Lady Lucas, the charming lieutenant, Mr. Wickham is not as charming as he seems!"

"My dear Mr. Appleton, I have it on good authority that Mr. Wickham is a scandalous womanizer!"

"My dear Mr. Addams, you must not trust Mr. Wickham with your daughters!"

"My dear Mrs. Burberry, Mr. Wickham has left many young maidens regretful of their submissions to his charms!"

~~oo~~

By Sunday, Darcy was concerned that they had stayed in London too long: "Charles, we must return to Hertfordshire. I must see Miss Elizabeth before the holidays. I want to introduce her to Georgiana and invite her to the theatre. We have delayed our return for far too long."

~~oo~~

By Sunday, both sisters were resolved that they were never to see their favorites again: "He has really gone away and left me," Jane lamented. "I would not think him possible of such deception. Perhaps Mr. Bingley really does prefer Miss Darcy," she cried.

"No Jane, his affection for you was quite clear," Lizzy told her. "I think rather that Caroline would prefer that Miss Darcy become her sister by her marriage to Mr. Darcy."

Jane shook her head: "Mr. Darcy was very clear of his intentions. Did he declare himself?" she asked.

Lizzy thought back to their early morning encounter: "No. Did Mr. Bingley declare himself?"

She sadly hung her head: "No," Jane whispered.

"What if they do not come back?" Lizzy asked, holding on to her dear sister's hands.

After a few moments of silence, a single tear ran down Jane's face: "Why would they stay in London? What would prevent them from returning? Is it possible that they changed their minds? Perhaps they do not wish to court us after all," she said with misty eyes.

"_If Jane, the most optimistic person in the world, cannot hold on to hope, how can I be expected to hold to it?"_ Lizzy wondered as she clung tightly to her sister.

~~oo~~

By this time, the residents of Meryton had heard of the hasty departure of the Netherfield party and of the Bennet sisters disappointments and idle gossip could be heard in the shops and streets in town: "The poor Bennet girls!"

"Unlucky in love!"

"Jilted by their rich suitors!"

"They would have had better luck to pursue men from Hertfordshire."

"They set their expectations too high."

"That will teach them to look outside their sphere."

"Those gentlemen were so far above the station of the Bennet girls."

"They were fortune hunting!"

"Too bad it went off but these things happen."

"Certainly they have almost no dowries."

"Why would rich gentlemen consider marrying girls with relations in trade? - Certainly it is never done!"

"We had such high hopes for them."

"The girls will certainly never get husbands now!"

"They are spinsters in the making!"

"Jewels of the county, indeed!"

"Poor Jane is nearly on the shelf!"

"Could they have been compromised?"

"Poor girls, no one will have them now!"

"The poor Bennet girls are all ruined!"

"Such bad judgment – they ruined the prospects of their younger sisters!"

"We thought they were such nice girls! Who would have thought?"

~~oo~~

"I wish I had never danced with Mr. Darcy," Lizzy told her sister as they sat alone in their chamber.

Jane wanted to tell her sister not give up hope but how could she when she had given up hope herself? _"They said they would return and I had every confidence that they would keep their word. Am I too trusting?"_ she wondered.

~~oo~~

In Hertfordshire, the gossip continued: "The Bennet girls are absolutely forbidden to be in company with Wickham. You must also warn your daughters!"

"Wickham is a scoundrel!"

"Wickham must have been given the choice to join the military or go to prison."

"It would be far better for our girls if Wickham were to be sent to the front."

"Did you hear that Mr. Wickham is to be sent to the front?"

"Did you hear that Mr. Wickham escaped from prison?"

Colonel Forster heard the talk from the locals and summoned Wickham to his office. Wickham stood before him with a black eye. "What is this talk I hear concerning you?" the Colonel inquired.

"I know not, Colonel," was the reply.

"Is that a black eye, Wickham?" the Colonel inquired.

"It was just some rough-housing with the men, Colonel," was the reply.

"Do you have a dispute with a fellow officer?" the Colonel inquired.

"No Colonel," was the only reply.

"You are confined to quarters until I can do a complete investigation," the Colonel replied, dismissing the lieutenant.

~~oo~~

Early in the morning, a fortnight after their departure, Bingley and Darcy rode on the path between Netherfield and Longbourn, hoping to see their favorites. They had sent a footman to discreetly deliver a message to their ladies maid, requesting to be met on the path. They were rewarded for their patience when the ladies approached on the path with their ladies maid following a short distance behind. The sisters were relieved to see their favorites but somewhat hesitant as they waited for them to approach. After they exchanged formalities, they agreed to go for a walk. After walking a short distance, Bingley dropped to his knees. "He seems quite contrite," Lizzy observed as she walked with Darcy.

"He should be; it was his sister who prevented us from returning," Darcy replied with a scowl.

Lizzy observed him skeptically: "Did she? Did she bind and gag you to prevent you from escaping or speaking your own mind?" she asked sarcastically.

"Well – no," he replied.

Unwilling to relent, she continued: "Did she throw herself in front of your carriage, preventing your departure?" she asked.

"No, but…"

"Did she drug you and keep you hostage for a fortnight?" she asked with the same sarcastic tone.

He closed his eyes and shook his head, realizing that she had the better of this argument. "Did she perform the dance of the seven veils to deter you from leaving Town?" she asked, unwilling to concede her point.

He dropped to both knees, knowing that nothing less would placate her: "Miss Elizabeth, I sincerely apologize for my extended absence. During our separation I thought of nothing but returning to you. I humbly beg your forgiveness," he beseeched her. She smiled and he sighed in relief. "Am I forgiven?" he asked with a guilty smile.

"Yes, Mr. Darcy, you are forgiven."

"Thank you Miss Elizabeth," he said as he rose to reveal muddy stains on his knees.

Observing his less-than-perfect attire, she teased him: "Your valet shall be quite cross with you," she said with a mischievous smile.

"I can bear my valet being cross with me but I cannot bear you being cross with me, Miss Elizabeth."

"I could never be cross with you after such a humble apology," she replied with a sweet smile.

"_What has she done to me?" _he silently wondered. "May I speak to your father about our courtship?" he asked with a hopeful expression.

"You may."

He was pleased with his success: "I will call on him later this morning." They observed Jane and Bingley walking towards them with similar stains on Bingley's knees. "Do you suppose your sister accepted Charles?" he asked.

She observed Jane's glowing smile. "Jane is the most forgiving creature in the world; I am certain that she forgave him instantly," she told him with a sparkling smile.

"And yet, her devoted sister required some convincing," he observed with a grin.

She was immediately contrite: "I apologize, Mr. Darcy. I am far too headstrong and outspoken," she confessed.

He shook his head: "You were correct to criticize me. I should have insisted that we return to Hertfordshire as planned. Miss Carrie is quite effective at carrying her point but I should have carried my own point and made my feelings known. I should not have allowed my life to be governed by the whims of someone else. I shall not make that mistake again," he told her.

She held tightly to his arm: "I am glad that you have returned, Mr. Darcy," she told him.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Your comments and reviews are always welcome!)


	11. The Suitors

**Error in Judgment**

**Chapter 11: ****The Suitors**

**(Previously:** The Netherfield party left Hertfordshire much to the surprise of the local residents.)

Later the same morning, Darcy was announced in the Longbourn drawing room while Bingley was admitted to the study.

"Mr. Bennet, I have come to request your permission to court your daughter," Bingley proudly announced.

Bennet observed his visitor with concern: "You wish to court my Elizabeth?" he inquired.

Bingley shifted nervously from one foot to the other: "Actually Sir, I wish to court Miss Bennet," he told the older man.

"Jane?" he asked in confusion.

"Yes Sir," Bingley replied with a proud smile.

"But your attentions to Elizabeth have been unmistakable," Bennet told him.

Bingley's shoulders slumped upon hearing this: "Yes Sir, Miss Elizabeth did capture my attention at first, but I realized that Miss Bennet is better suited to me," he explained.

"But Mr. Darcy's attentions have been focused on Jane," Bennet told him, still confused.

Bingley now started to worry: "Yes Sir, Darcy and I have discussed this and he agrees that Miss Bennet is better suited to me," he nervously replied.

"You discussed it with Darcy?" Bennet asked. Bingley nodded nervously. "Should you not have discussed it with me?" Bennet asked, now showing his annoyance.

"Mr. Bennet, we meant no disrespect, it is just that…"

"Am I to understand that you simply changed your mind – is that what you are suggesting? Your attentions to Lizzy have now been forgotten and it is now Jane who has captured your attention?" Bennet demanded.

Bingley began to perspire; he had not anticipated such resistance: "Well, Sir…"

"Are my daughters interchangeable, Mr. Bingley?" Bennet asked indignantly.

Bingley became alarmed at such a suggestion: "No Sir, I never meant to suggest…"

"What did you mean to do, Mr. Bingley? You have used my daughter very ill. The entire community has seen you paying all of your attentions to Elizabeth. Then you suddenly left with no explanation inspiring all manner of gossip and speculation concerning my daughter. Now you have returned to ask for my consent to enter into a courtship with my other daughter. I must tell you, Mr. Bingley, I fail to see how a reasonable man should be expected to consent to such a scheme. What if you were to change your mind again? How would my daughters survive such degradation?" Bennet inquired, his face now reddened with anger.

Bingley wrung his hands. "I offer my most sincere apologies, Sir. It was never my intention to offend you or Miss Elizabeth," he replied with all sincerity.

Bennet stood: "I must insist that you leave immediately," he announced as he walked to the door, opened it and stood by waiting for Bingley to leave.

Bingley was stunned by this turn of events; he had never anticipated his rejection and had no argument in his own defense. He bowed stiffly and left the room feeling the door close swiftly behind him. He walked to the drawing room and addressed the lady of the house: "Mrs. Bennet, I beg your pardon but Mr. Darcy and I must take our leave," he said somberly, his face reddened.

"Oh dear, I hope you are not unwell, Mr. Bingley!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed as Darcy rose.

He glanced briefly at Jane who appeared to be distressed: "I am afraid it is unavoidable," he said as he bowed stiffly and left the room. Darcy took his leave from the ladies, gazing earnestly at Elizabeth and left the house with Bingley.

"Oh dear! What has happened?" Mrs. Bennet wondered aloud and ran to her husband's study.

Jane and Lizzy clung to each other, unaware of what had occurred in their father's study.

~~oo~~

The gentlemen mounted their horses and set off for Netherfield: "What happened, Charles?" Darcy asked when they were well away from the house.

"Mr. Bennet refused me. He was expecting my request to court Miss Elizabeth. He accused me of using his daughter very ill. Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth were the subject of gossip during our absence," Bingley explained.

Darcy had not anticipated this possibility but now realized that, of course, he should have taken Elizabeth's reputation into consideration before he left for Town. He had lost control of the situation and now all four of them were suffering the consequences.

Bingley was too disturbed to speak any further. When they arrived at Netherfield, a stable hand came to take their horses; they entered the house and went straight to the study. Bingley poured drinks and they sat in silence for several minutes. "What is to be done? I shall be unable to endure another separation from Jane," he told his friend.

Darcy nodded; he also did not want to be separated from Elizabeth but could conceive of no remedy to their dilemma. They sat in the study in silence, unaware of what the future might hold for them.

~~oo~~

Mrs. Bennet closed the door to her husband's study: "What has happened, Thomas?" she asked breathlessly.

"Mr. Bingley requested my consent to court Jane and I refused," he said plainly.

She was startled by this news: "Jane?" He nodded. "But I thought he admired Lizzy!" she told him.

"So did I but he has changed his mind and now he admires Jane," he said indignantly.

"He changed his mind? That is unaccountable of him!" She paced back and forth nervously. "I suppose Mr. Darcy has changed his mind as well," she speculated as she continued her nervous pacing.

"Francis, kindly sit down or you shall drive me to distraction!" he insisted.

As she sat down, she recalled Lizzy's demeanor while Darcy was visiting in the drawing room; she had seemed quite pleased by his visit and they never took their eyes off each other: "I believe Mr. Darcy now admires Lizzy. I did not understand it earlier but now I understand; he admires Lizzy! He must have come to court her!" she exclaimed with excitement. Her husband shook his head but made no response. "But you must give your consent, Thomas!" she insisted.

He shook his head: "No, I think not, Francis. He left without explanation and subjected Jane to the worst kind of speculation," he said gravely.

"If you deny your consent to every gentleman's offer, our daughters shall never get husbands. I know not who is to maintain them when you are gone!" she said angrily.

"I shall not have my daughters connected with such indifferent, indecisive men. What if they were to change their minds again? Where would that leave our daughters? No, Francis, they are unworthy of our daughters," he said decisively.

~~oo~~

The following morning, Darcy and Bingley were announced in the drawing room at Lucas Lodge. Charlotte and Lady Lucas welcomed their guests and offered them tea as they exchanged civil pleasantries. Curious as to why the gentleman had deigned to call on them, Lady Lucas addressed her guests: "What brings you to Lucas Lodge, gentlemen? I would think you would prefer to be in London," she suggested.

"No Ma'am, we would much rather be in Hertfordshire," Bingley replied. "We are in need of Miss Lucas' assistance, if it is no imposition," he explained.

"Certainly, Mr. Bingley! How may I be of assistance?" Charlotte inquired.

"As you know, Mr. Darcy and I traveled to London for a few weeks," he began. She nodded her agreement. "It has come to our attention that Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth may have been subject to some undeserved speculation concerning our absence." Charlotte and Lady Lucas both averted their eyes and did not respond. "What was the speculation about, if I may inquire?" Bingley asked.

"It would not do for me to repeat such talk, Mr. Bingley. Perhaps you should discuss it with your sister," Charlotte suggested.

"I do not understand; how would my sister know of it?" Bingley asked.

"To my understanding, there was a letter, written by your sister…" Charlotte began but then became silent, looking down at the floor.

"Yes, Caroline wrote a letter explaining our absence," Bingley explained.

After an awkward silence, Charlotte responded: "Perhaps it would be best to discuss it with your sister," she repeated.

"You must understand, Gentlemen, that we would not betray the confidence the Bennets have placed in us by repeating private conversations," Lady Lucas explained. She rose, prompting her guests to jump to their feet: "I thank you for your visit and I hope you resolve this situation to everyone's satisfaction," she told them curtly.

The gentlemen bowed and took their leave. When he reached the door, Bingley turned and addressed the ladies: "Lady Lucas, Miss Lucas, please allow me to assure you in the strongest terms that the Bennet sisters have behaved with the utmost decorum and have done nothing that should subject them to gossip and speculation," he told them with all sincerity. The ladies curtsied once again, keeping their eyes averted from the gentlemen, who finally turned and left the house.

"What was in the letter, Charles?" Darcy asked as they rode away.

"I understood from Caroline that she explained my absence and my imminent return," Bingley replied.

"I suspect that a different message was conveyed," Darcy observed.

"But how are we to discover what was said in our absence?" Both men were at a loss to determine the answer.

Once they arrived at the Netherfield study, Darcy contemplated what they had learned. He surmised that his avoidance of Caroline's advances had most likely led to his present circumstances. Had he been more direct with her, she would have moved on to another prospect and her contempt for the Bennet sisters would have been diverted.

"I should have known that Caroline would interfere," Bingley lamented.

"I should have known that the ladies' reputations would suffer from our lengthy absence," Darcy gravely observed.

"Our reputations must have suffered as well, Darcy. We are certainly perceived as heart breakers. How are we to remedy this situation?" he asked.

After further discussion they decided that in order to address the gossip and speculation, they would pay a call on the preeminent purveyor of such talk: Mrs. Grace Phillips.

~~oo~~

The following day, Grace Phillips was admitted to the Mistress of Longbourn's private chamber and rushed in to her sister's side, nearly out of breath: "Oh, my dear Francie! You shall never guess who called on me this morning! The two heart-breakers themselves! Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley! Of course, I refused to see them after their cruel treatment of my darling nieces; but those clever boys went to my Stuart's office and spoke to him there! They convinced him to bring them home to see me – such clever boys they are! Of course, I could not refuse to see them but I gave them a good piece of my mind, I can assure you of that!" she breathlessly exclaimed.

"Calm down, Gracie! You are in such a state!" her sister told her, guiding her to a chair near the window.

"I am in a state, to be sure! You cannot imagine what I learned today!" Grace told her as she removed her bonnet and woolen coat.

Francis shook her head: "I am sure I do not want to hear it, Gracie. Thomas has made himself quite clear; he shall never consent to their courtships with my daughters. He finds them indecisive and unsuitable for Jane and Lizzy," she told her sister.

"Oh, but you must hear it, Francie! There has been a terrible misunderstanding! They explained the whole story to me!" she exclaimed with excitement.

"What story? How they changed their minds and abandoned my daughters?" she asked incredulously.

"Oh, Francie, they admit that they made a grand muddle of it but they are most contrite. Will you not hear it?" Grace implored her sister. Francis nodded her consent. "It is true that Mr. Darcy fancied Jane when they first met but when Lizzy became ill at Netherfield, he began to admire her. He did not make his feelings known because he thought Mr. Bingley admired Lizzy and did not want to come between them!" she explained breathlessly.

"Oh dear!" Francis exclaimed.

Grace continued: "And Mr. Bingley fancied Jane immediately upon their acquaintance but stepped aside in deference to his friend. Bingley is very fond of Lizzy but he always held secret affection for Jane!" she squealed with excitement.

"Oh dear!"

"It was the day of the Netherfield ball that the gentlemen finally realized their folly. They spoke to the girls and they agreed to call on them in a few days when they returned from Town. But his horrible sister wrote her letter, convinced Mr. Bingley to stay in London and upset the whole plan. I suspect that Miss Bingley hoped to have Mr. Darcy for herself and conspired to prevent their return to Hertfordshire!"

"Oh I knew Mr. Darcy would never admire a devious woman like that!" Francis exclaimed.

"Certainly not! When I told them of the letter, they were most distressed! Mr. Darcy paced and fretted and told me in no uncertain terms that his sister is not attached to Mr. Bingley! They knew nothing of the contents of the letter that deliberately misled Lizzy. That Caroline Bingley is a devious one I must say! And you can well imagine that Mr. Bingley is quite displeased with her."

"And when I told them of the – _other speculation_ – concerning the girls, they both looked as though the breath had been knocked right out of them! Pale as ghosts, I tell you! Of course, I knew there was never a morsel of truth in it and they assured me that nothing of the sort had occurred! It was just a misunderstanding and an error in judgment if you ask me!"

"They have gone back to Town to deal with Miss Bingley; she will have two very angry gentlemen confront her, to be sure!" Grace told her sister.

Francis became suddenly alarmed: "They have already left for Town!" she exclaimed.

"Well, they are planning to leave today. Miss Darcy is there and Mr. Darcy had hoped to bring her here to meet Lizzy and spend the holidays here in Hertfordshire. But since Thomas rejected them, they will spend the holidays in Town and return afterwards. They are quite bereft but they are most eager to make amends!" Grace explained.

Francis shook her head and grasped her sister's hands: "Oh Gracie! What a grand muddle, indeed!"

"I have never seen two more aggrieved gentlemen, Francie!" she told her sister.

"I must speak to Thomas immediately!" Francis exclaimed as she jumped up and headed for her husband's study.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813.)


	12. Return to London

**Error in Judgment**

**Chapter 12: ****Return to London**

**(Previously:** The gentlemen met with some resistance when they returned to Hertfordshire.)

"**Explain yourself Caroline!"** Bingley demanded angrily as he entered the Hurst townhouse in London.

Ignoring her brother, she turned her attention to her favorite: "Mr. Darcy! What a pleasure to see you! I am so pleased that you have come to call on me!" she exclaimed as she curtsied daintily.

"I have come for an explanation, Miss Bingley. I must know immediately how you came to the conclusion that Georgiana shall one day be your sister!" Darcy demanded, carefully holding his temper in check.

"I have not the pleasure of understanding you, Mr. Darcy!" she deferred, turning away so he would be unable to read her expression.

He stood rooted to the same spot on the carpet: "Did you not write to Miss Elizabeth of such a possibility?" he asked with no small amount of irritation.

She attempted to disguise her trembling hands by clasping them tightly in front of her: "I write so much correspondence, I can hardly be expected to recall everything I write," she deferred once again.

He stared at her with his stony façade firmly in place then turned to Bingley: "Charles, I shall trust you to deal with this situation as we discussed," he told his friend.

As he turned to leave the room, Caroline ran after him: "Mr. Darcy, you will be celebrating the holidays with us, I trust," she told him with a smile.

He maintained his stony façade and glared at her with steely eyes: "That shall be quite impossible, Miss Bingley, as we shall never be in company again," he told her as he walked out the door and into his carriage.

Caroline was startled by this statement and turned to face her brother: "Whatever could Mr. Darcy mean, Charles? Of course we shall be in company; the holidays are almost here! We always spend the holidays together!" she told him.

"Come with me Caroline," Bingley instructed his sister and he walked into the study ahead of her, expecting her to follow.

~~oo~~

* * *

14 December, 1811

Dear Miss Elizabeth,

Please forgive my presumption in writing to you. Even though we have not been properly introduced, my brother has told me so much about you that I feel as if I already know you. William and Mr. Bingley are greatly grieved by the events following their recent trip to Hertfordshire. My sincerest wish is that they will be able to return to their favorites.

Fondly, Georgiana Darcy

==oo==

* * *

19 December, 1811

Dear Miss Darcy,

I was exceedingly pleased and relieved to receive your letter. Jane and I were also grieved by our father's unwillingness to listen to the details of our story. We both hope that the misunderstanding shall soon be resolved to everyone's satisfaction.

Your Friend, Elizabeth Bennet

==oo==

* * *

24 December, 1811

Dear Miss Elizabeth,

I had hoped to meet you over the holidays but I shall hold on to hope that we shall meet very soon. I wish you a joyous holiday and my best wishes for health and good fortune in the New Year!

My brother has asked me to include a note for you – I hope you have no objections.

Fondly, Georgiana Darcy

==oo==

* * *

24 December, 1811

Dearest Miss Elizabeth,

Please forgive me for resorting to this most improper method of communication. I could not go on another day without telling you that despite our separation, my wishes have not changed. I must assure you that my intentions have been and shall always be honorable and that I shall not divert my attention from you, as your father suggested. However, if your wishes have changed and you would prefer not to hear from me again, I shall be forever silent.

I would, however, encourage you to maintain your friendship with Georgiana. She has benefited greatly from your friendship and I would not wish to be the cause of the loss of her friend.

Your servant, Fitzwilliam Darcy

p.s. Charles has included a note for your sister.

==oo==

* * *

24 Decemb**##**, 1811

**#**ear Mis**#** Bennet**#**

I hope tha**#** you have forgiven **##** for my absen**##**. I look forward to the day whe**#** we will nev**##** again be separated**#**

Yours, ever, **##**arles Bingle**#**

==oo==

* * *

28 December, 1811

Dear Mr. Darcy,

I am greatly relieved to receive your assurances and I must assure you that I remain as steadfast as ever. You must not blame my father for refusing you and Mr. Bingley; he made his decision to protect his daughters' reputations. We have tried to reason with him and I am confident that I will convince him to allow us to begin our courtship.

As ever, Elizabeth

==oo==

* * *

28 Dec, 1811

Dear Mr. B,

Of course there is nothing to forgive. My Fthr harbors a mistaken impressn about you & Mr. D. Once he realizes that you have the best of intentions, he shall change his course & we shall be reunited. He is an Xcellent Fthr & I am sure that he was simply doing his duty to protect his dghtrs from harm.

Your JB

p.s. Pls frgive my abbrvtns.

==oo==

* * *

Two days after Christmas, Grace Phillips ran into the Longbourn drawing room before she could be announced by the house servant: "My dear Francie, you shall never believe what I have to tell you! Miss Bingley has been banished!" she exclaimed with glee.

The entire Bennet family was assembled in the drawing room and were startled by her frenzied announcement: "Banished? What are you saying, Aunt Grace!" Jane inquired.

Struggling to catch her breath, Grace sat down on the sofa, grasped her niece's hand and pulled her down next to her: "Oh my goodness, Janie! Your Mr. Bingley was so angry at his sister's interference that he sent her to the North to live with their Mama!" she squealed with excitement.

"But how do you know this, Aunt Grace?" Jane asked her.

"We have just come from my brother's house in London where we spent the Holiday! We all ran into Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley at Christmas services! Mr. Bingley was quite clear, my dear Janie; he has washed his hands of her!" Grace exclaimed.

"Mr. Darcy went to Christmas services in Cheapside?" Lizzy asked.

"No, dearest, we went to St. James for Christmas services. They always hold such a wonderful service and the choir is so extraordinary! That is where we spoke to the gentlemen! And we were introduced to Miss Darcy! What a wonderfully charming girl she is!"

"Did Mr. Bingley actually say that he has washed his hands of his sister?" Jane asked.

"Well, of course not, dearest, he is far too polite to say such a thing, but there is no doubt of it, I am certain! Miss Bingley is not to return!"

"He should have banished her sooner; she has gone unchecked for far too long," Bennet grumbled from behind his newspaper.

"Are the gentlemen quite settled in London, then?" Francis asked her sister.

"Well, I did not ask them about their plans but I imagine they would want to return to Hertfordshire to be closer to their favorites," she said with a merry laugh.

Jane and Lizzy grasped hands and exchanged hopeful smiles. "Did you hear that, Mr. Bennet? The gentlemen shall most likely return to Hertfordshire!" his wife told him.

"They never should have left in the first place!" he muttered.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813.)


	13. Happiness

**Error in Judgment**

**Chapter 13: ****Happiness**

**(Author's Note: **Dear Readers, thank you for your lovely reviews and your encouragement!)

**(Previously:** Our dear couples were separated over the holidays.)

More than three weeks after leaving Hertfordshire, the Darcy carriage entered the road to Meryton and was instructed to stop in front of the dry goods store. Bingley quickly entered the store intending to order a few items to be delivered to Netherfield. As he gazed around the store, he was instantly struck by the sight before him: Jane and Lizzy Bennet, accompanied by their ladies maid. He instantly forgot the reason for being in the store and rushed to their sides: "Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, how fortunate we are to encounter you today. We are just on our way back to Netherfield," Bingley told them with a brilliant smile.

The sisters clung tightly to each other as they greeted Bingley: "Have your sisters returned with you, Mr. Bingley?" Jane asked him, uncertain of how to proceed.

"No, no, Darcy and I have traveled together and he shall be very pleased to see you. I shall alert him this instant!" he exclaimed. He rushed out the door to the carriage. When Jane and Lizzy emerged from the store with Betsy following close behind, Bingley and Darcy were standing there with beaming smiles. Standing directly behind them were two footmen who had accompanied them on their trip.

Darcy offered his arm to Lizzy and escorted her to a bench in the town square, with the maid following a short distance behind: "Miss Elizabeth, I have looked forward to seeing you again."

"Yes, we did not expect to see you today, Mr. Darcy," she hesitantly replied.

"I hope our early arrival does not disappoint you."

"No, indeed, it is a pleasant surprise. Will you be calling on Longbourn soon?" she asked. "My father has nearly been persuaded to agree to our courtship. He may however, be inclined to give you a lecture before he gives his consent," she cautioned him with a smile.

He nodded: "I expect as much and I am prepared to receive his most severe reproach with humility and forbearance." She smiled. "However, since our separation has been of such long duration, I am less inclined to seek his consent for a courtship."

Her smile immediately disappeared and she became pale. She diverted her eyes from his, unable to reply.

Seeing her distress, he quickly continued: "I would rather be inclined to ask for his consent to marry you." He wanted to grasp her hand but thought better of it with prying eyes most certainly on them. She immediately fixed her gaze upon him and beheld his brilliant smile. "I love you most ardently and it is my greatest desire never to be parted from you again."

Elizabeth's surprise was great. She retrieved her handkerchief from her pocket to wipe away a sudden tear: "I wish no further separation as well, but are you quite certain you are willing to forego a courtship, so we may become better acquainted?" she asked.

"It is quite true that our acquaintance has been of short duration but I am quite certain that our temperaments are well matched. We can become better acquainted during our engagement," he explained.

"But what if you decide that I am far too outspoken or impertinent for your liking?" she asked with a sly smile.

"You are indeed both outspoken and impertinent; both qualities that endear you to me," he replied.

She smiled: "And you are quite endearing to me, Mr. Darcy."

"Miss Elizabeth, please do me the honor of accepting my hand," he said with all sincerity.

"Yes, Mr. Darcy, I am very pleased to accept," she said, gazing into his eyes.

~~oo~~

Bingley sat on another bench with Jane: "Miss Bennet, how I have longed to see you once again," he said, longing to touch her hand. His footmen were standing nearby, as instructed, to ensure they were properly chaperoned.

"I am glad you have returned, Mr. Bingley," Jane told him with a warm smile.

"Are you? I worried that you would not after such a long separation and your father's refusal. I have not changed my mind but I would not blame you if you…"

She interrupted him: "No Mr. Bingley, I have not changed my mind," she replied, seeking to reassure him.

Emboldened by her reassurance, he inched closer to her: "Oh my dearest Miss Bennet, my loveliest angel, I love you most dearly and hope you will consent to be my wife," he asked her with hopeful sincerity.

Jane was astonished! "Your wife? But I thought you desired a courtship!" she exclaimed in confusion.

"Miss Bennet, I know you well enough to know that I never wish to be separated from you again; I could not bear it." She blushed and gazed into his eyes. "Will you do me the honor of accepting my hand?" he asked her.

"Yes, yes, yes!" she tearfully replied.

"Thank you Miss Bennet! You have made me the happiest of men!" Bingley exclaimed. The maid and the footmen averted their eyes but did not bother to disguise their smiles

~~oo~~

They two couples sat in the town square for a few more minutes and then the gentlemen took their leave with the footmen. The two sisters and the maid watched the Darcy carriage ride away. They quickly completed their errands and hurried back to Longbourn.

Bingley and Darcy were announced at the Longbourn drawing room: "Oh my goodness, Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley, what a pleasure to see you again!" Francis Bennet cried as she beheld the two gentlemen.

They exchanged pleasantries then Darcy asked to see Mr. Bennet and was admitted to the study: "Mr. Darcy, I have been expecting you, please come in," Bennet told him, welcoming him into the study.

They exchanged pleasantries over coffee and finally got down to the subject at hand: "Mr. Bennet, I must apologize for my unplanned departure after the Netherfield ball. I did not intend to be away so long but circumstances kept me in London longer than I had planned," he said humbly.

"Yes, yes, I have heard the story but I would like to hear your version of events," Bennet told him.

"Among my other failings, Sir, was my failure to be more direct with Miss Bingley. Besides Her attentions toward me being unmistakable, they were also inappropriate but I felt it was not my place to correct her. Looking back on the situation, I realize that I should have told her that a match between us would be impossible and put an end to her schemes."

"Indeed – and hence the fateful letter," Bennet observed.

Darcy nodded: "In addition to _that_ failure, I failed to consider what our extended absence might mean for your daughters. I should have written to you to advise you of our intention to return," he said with all humility.

"Yes, that would have been quite helpful," Bennet agreed with some sarcasm.

"I apologize most sincerely and I hope my failure to do so has not prejudiced you against me. Despite my failures, I respectfully request your consent to marry your excellent daughter, Miss Elizabeth." He stood by patiently, waiting for his host to respond.

Bennet was taken unawares: "Marry her? I understood your intention was to court Elizabeth!" he exclaimed.

"Yes, sir, that was my intent prior to our extended separation. I now hope for much more."

Bennet scrutinized the young man before him. "I understand that you originally fancied Jane. Would you care to enlighten me on how your interest was diverted to Elizabeth?" he asked the younger man.

Darcy had expected Bennet make this an uncomfortable meeting and he certainly did not disappoint: "Yes, well, upon making the acquaintance of your eldest daughter, I did take an interest in her; her beauty is unmatched in all the ladies of the Ton," he began.

"Indeed," Bennet said dryly.

"But upon spending time with Miss Elizabeth, I found that her liveliness and intelligence, combined with her beauty and impertinence, to be quite bewitching. I mean no insult or disrespect to Miss Bennet but her serenity reminds me rather of my sister while Miss Elizabeth is the most enchanting woman of my acquaintance. Before I left for London, I had this same conversation with your daughters, Sir, and they were both quite receptive to it," he explained.

Bennet considered this explanation for a moment: "Mr. Darcy, would you mind if we invited Mr. Bingley to join us for this conversation?" he inquired.

"Not at all, Sir," Darcy replied, hoping that he had adequately prepared Bingley for the interrogation he was about to endure.

~~oo~~

Mr. Hill appeared in the drawing room to request Bingley's presence in the study. Mrs. Bennet was well pleased by this development: "Oh girls, your father will give his consent to both gentlemen, to be sure!" The six women waited patiently in the drawing room, attending to their embroidery and sewing projects.

Grace Phillips rushed into the drawing room without waiting to be announced: "My dear Francis, you shall never believe what I have come to tell you! The gentlemen have returned!" she announced with unrestrained excitement.

The Bennet ladies rose to greet her: "Indeed, Grace! The gentlemen are at this very moment in the study with Thomas!" Francis told her with equal excitement.

"Oh my goodness, I know not what shall become of me! I shall go all distracted!" Grace squealed with delight as she embraced her sister and each of her nieces. The two women continued their excited chatter, ignoring Jane and Lizzy's pleas to contain themselves.

After thirty minutes had passed, the excitement was replaced by anxiety: Grace paced, Francis fussed, Jane fretted and Lizzy fumed: "Why must we sit here while the men decide our futures?" Lizzy complained.

"Lizzy, your has father already told me that he shall give his consent to the gentlemen but he wants to ensure that they are subjected to the same discomfort that you experienced during their absence," Francis explained.

The sisters were horrified: "Mama! That is cruel!" Jane exclaimed.

"I agree, Jane," Lizzy said, putting her embroidery aside. "Will you join me?" she asked, holding her arm out to her sister.

Jane and Lizzy locked arms, walked to the study, knocked on the door and entered together: "Papa, may we join you?" Lizzy asked. Observing his amused countenance, she continued: "Have you antagonized our favorites long enough, Papa? Have you avenged their offenses against your sensibilities?" she asked with a sweet smile.

Bennet could not disguise his delight at his daughter's display: "Very well then, Lizzy. What will you have me do?" he asked his impertinent daughter.

"You must give your consent, of course, just as you agreed," she stated plainly.

He chuckled with amusement as the gentlemen stood by in confusion: "Yes, I did agree but I understood that information to have been discussed privately," he said as he glanced at the open door. His wife shushed her younger daughters who giggled beyond the doorway out of sight. "Very well then, I give my hearty consent to both gentlemen! You may marry the daughter of your choice; however, if you decide to change your minds again, do not bother showing your faces in Hertfordshire again, for an entire county shall be out for your heads!" he cheerfully warned them.

"Yes, Sir! Thank you, Sir!" could be heard from both gentlemen as they bowed quickly and left the study with their betrotheds.

"**Marry?"** exclaimed Francis and Grace together as they rushed into the study. "Did you say they may marry, Thomas? Whatever do you mean? Will you not tell us?" they quizzed him. Bennet chucked to himself; this afternoon was proving to be more entertaining than he had anticipated.

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813. Your reviews and comments are always welcome!)


	14. Wedding

**Error in Judgment**

**Chapter 14: ****Wedding**

**(Previously:** The suitors returned to ask for their favorite's hand.)

The day of the Collins' wedding dawned and the eldest Bennet sisters anticipated with great delight the introductions of their betrotheds to their friends and neighbors. The five sisters were attired to their best advantage in their best gowns and their ladies maids had fashioned their hair in the most becoming styles. The youngest girls chattered excitedly with their Mama on the ride to the chapel. "Oh Mama, a wedding, how exciting! It is such a relief that Kitty did not have to marry our cousin and such pity that poor Charlotte is stuck with him!" Lydia exclaimed.

"Lydia!" Jane scolded her sister. "You must not say such a thing ever again!" she told her sister with a sharp pinch to the arm.

Lydia howled at being pinched: **"Ow!** Why ever not? He is ridiculous! Kitty had to learn how to play chess because of him!" she complained.

Jane pinched her sister harder: "Perhaps you should learn chess as well! It might teach you to behave!" she told her sister, smiling while Lydia howled.

"I would listen to your sister, Lydia. You shall bear the bruises of her wrath if you do not," Bennet warned his youngest child.

"Since when has Jane ever held any wrath?" Mary asked.

"Embarrass me in company and you shall find out," Jane told her sister with a sweet smile.

Bennet was well pleased with his eldest daughter. She had never expressed a cross word in her life and now she was imparting physical harm on anyone who dared to cross her. _"This shall no doubt turn out to be an extraordinarily entertaining day,"_ he thought to himself with a chuckle.

Bennet was not disappointed; the wedding began with a jittery, perspiring Collins standing at the front of the chapel, waiting for his bride to appear. The appointed hour had passed but the bride was nowhere to be seen. The guests began to fidget and murmur: "Where is Charlotte?" "Has she jilted him?" "I would not blame her if she did!" "Hush, he shall hear you!" "I care not if he does!" "Poor Charlotte, settling for such a man."

The murmuring and Collins' agony were finally put to rest when the doors of the chapel opened to reveal the bride and her father. Collins wiped his brow with a handkerchief and nodded to the vicar; the wedding was finally to begin. The rest of the Lucas family took their seats at the front of the chapel and the pianoforte played to accompany the bride and her beaming father down the aisle. Collins twitched nervously as he waited for them to finally reach his side, wiping his brow and his hands one more time with his handkerchief.

The ceremony began and everything proceeded normally until the vicar spoke the words: "It was ordained for the mutual society, help, and comfort, that the one ought to have of the other, both in prosperity and adversity. Into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. Therefore if any man can shew any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." (1) Someone in the congregation had the misfortune to sneeze quite loudly at that precise moment. Collins turned around and glared at the offending sneezer, who hid his face behind his handkerchief. A hush fell over the congregation, followed by hilarious laughter. _"So much for the solemnity of the marriage ceremony,"_ thought Bennet as he chucked quietly.

The ceremony continued without incident until the ring was presented to be placed on the bride's finger. When the vicar handed the ring to Collins, the perspiration in his hands was so great, the ring popped out and bounced noisily on the floor, finally coming to rest beneath the altar. Collins scrambled after it and desperately attempted to retrieve it, without success. Enlisting the aid of a few men in the congregation, the altar was carefully lifted and the ring was retrieved, to the boisterous applause of the congregation. Collins wiped his hands and brow once again with his now soggy handkerchief and placed the ring on Charlotte's finger. The ceremony continued without further interruption and the two were finally husband and wife.

Collins was radiant as he escorted his bride up the aisle and out the chapel door. The throngs of well-wishers included Darcy and Bingley who congratulated the bride and groom with wishes for a happy marriage. Mrs. Bennet took the opportunity to introduce her daughters' betrotheds to her friends and neighbors, who acknowledged them with great cheer. Bennet did not fail to notice that the very same people who had engaged in speculation about the virtue of his daughters were now wishing them well; curious indeed!

After saying their goodbyes, the newly-weds set off for Kent, leaving their guests behind. As they rode away, Collins observed Darcy escort Lizzy to her father's carriage, hand her up and mount his horse, ready to ride behind them. "What in the world is Mr. Darcy doing with the Bennets?" he asked Charlotte.

She glanced in their direction and observed Darcy and Bingley riding behind the Bennet's carriage. "Mr. Darcy and Lizzy are betrothed, William. Did you not hear of it?" Charlotte replied.

"I certainly did not! Lady Catherine shall be most displeased," he said with great distaste. "Most displeased, indeed!"

~~oo~~

"Well, that was quite eventful, was it not?" Bennet quipped to his family on the ride back home.

"Oh Papa, all that matters is that they are finally married, is that not true Lizzy?" Jane asked her sister.

"_All that matters is that my betrothed shall be joining us for breakfast today,"_ thought Lizzy with a dreamy smile.

"_All that matters is that the bride was not me!"_ thought Kitty with a relieved smile.

"_What a fool, dropping the ring and chasing after it!"_ thought Lydia.

"_How irreverent! The wedding ceremony is meant to be a solemn affair, not a spectacle!"_ thought Mary.

"_No wedding breakfast? I should never hold my head up again in society if I were to marry off a daughter without a proper wedding breakfast!"_ thought Mrs. Bennet.

The celebration continued at Longbourn where Mrs. Bennet had planned a breakfast meant to impress her future sons-in-law. Her table was elegantly set with eggs, ham, bacon, sweet rolls, toast and jam, with tea and coffee. She was rewarded for her efforts as she observed the men eating heartily and enjoying their breakfasts.

After breakfast, she encouraged the young couples to walk in the garden, insisting that her younger daughters walk with them as chaperones. "But it is cold outside, Mama. I would rather stay by the fire!" complained Lydia.

"Certainly, Lydia, this would be an excellent time to begin your chess instruction," Bennet suggested with a sly smile, knowing she would never agree to it. Lydia quickly donned her coat and bonnet to join the others outside.

"Thank you, Miss Lydia!" Darcy told her. "We are in desperate need of your company; we would not have been able to enjoy our walk without you," he teased her. She huffed with indignation and walked on ahead with Kitty and Mary. "I suspect that she doubts my sincerity," he whispered to Lizzy.

"I doubt that Lydia sees herself as a chaperone," Lizzy whispered with a smile. "She rather hoped that she would have her own beau instead of chaperoning her two spinster sisters."

"Did you enjoy the wedding?" he asked as he pulled her closer as they walked.

"I enjoyed sitting with my betrothed," she replied with a smile.

"Perhaps our wedding will be just as lively," he suggested.

"Are you sure you are ready for my silly relations?" she asked. "Mr. Collins shall also be your cousin."

"You say that only because you have not yet met my relations. My Aunt Catherine shall also be your aunt," he pointed out.

"I do look forward to meeting your sister," she told him.

"I shall speak to your father and arrange it." She smiled and snuggled closer to him as they walked. "Are you warm enough?" he asked.

"With you next to me, I am perfectly warm," she replied with a sparkling smile. He bent down and pressed a small kiss in the corner of her mouth. "You missed," she told him as she pulled down on his lapel. He softly kissed her lips and she smiled contentedly: "Much better," she said with a sigh.

~~oo~~

The gentlemen called on Longbourn again the next morning. After enjoying a hearty breakfast, the couples hoped for another walk with their betrotheds but a damp wind threatened and they were forced to remain indoors. Lydia breathed a great sigh of relief, intending to sit close to the fire with her latest romance novel; however, her father had other intentions.

"Lydia and Kitty, come to my study! It is time for your chess lesson!" he bade them. Kitty rose immediately and walked to her father's study without hesitation; she enjoyed lesson time with her father and actually looked forward to his instruction.

Lydia, on the other hand, became sullen at the prospect: "No, Papa! I beg of you! Mama, please tell Papa I do not have to go!" she begged her Mama. "There could be nothing more boring than chess!" she complained.

Her Mama was eager to allow the couples some time alone and insisted that Lydia obey her father. After she had gone, Mary was encouraged to practice on the pianoforte and she readily agreed. Pleased by her success, Mrs. Bennet encouraged the two couples to go to the solarium where they would have some measure of privacy, while she remained in the drawing room with her tea.

Darcy noticed Jane and Lizzy's embarrassment at their Mama's less-than-subtle maneuvers to give them some privacy. "I for one am grateful for your mother's efforts to provide me with a few moments alone with my betrothed," said he. "I believe she shall be an excellent mother-in-law!" he announced and Bingley voiced his agreement.

"Charles may agree with you at present but I wonder if he will agree after the wedding! Living within three miles of his mother-in-law may prove to be somewhat exhausting!" Lizzy observed with a laugh.

Darcy could not agree more! "Unfortunately, Pemberley is some distance from Hertfordshire so we shall have to make the most of her company during our engagement," he told her, squeezing her hand.

"Perhaps Charles and I shall find a home in Derbyshire," Jane suggested.

"Tell me about Pemberley," Lizzy asked Darcy; "Do you have a lovely garden?"

"There are many gardens, planted by past mistresses of Pemberley. My mother planted two rose gardens, my grandmother planted spring bulbs and my great grandmother planted fruit trees. I look forward to a similar contribution from you," he told her as he held her hand.

"What shall you plant, Lizzy? Lavender?" asked Jane.

She smiled as she thought of her favorite scent: "Yes, I must have lavender but I must see the gardens to decide what my contribution shall be," she replied.

Darcy imagined them walking in the gardens together: "I look forward to showing them to you."

"**And I look forward to meeting my new cousins!"** a booming voice announced from the hallway.

The startled group jumped to their feet and Darcy was surprised to behold two familiar faces: "Richard! Georgie! How wonderful to see you!" he exclaimed. He was pleased to introduce his betrothed to his dearest relations; Miss Georgiana Darcy and Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam.

The party moved to the drawing room, led by Jane and Bingley. Darcy waited with Lizzy until the others had left the solarium; he quickly drew her into his embrace and kissed her softly. He longed to linger there with her but dared not under her father's roof. He quickly released her and led her to the drawing room where her parents and family were already enthralled with their new acquaintances. Richard was already regaling them with tales of his clandestine mission to whisk his fair cousin away from London to surprise her brother.

The Bennets were charmed by their visitor; Bennet appreciated his effusive humor; Mrs. Bennet appreciated his grand demeanor; the younger sisters appreciated his demonstrative tales and Lizzy was amused by his playful manner and the way he teased his two cousins.

Richard became suddenly serious: "I fear that my visit shall be quite short as I have business to attend to; I am to escort two officers to London," he told them. He winked at Darcy as he sat next to Georgiana. Darcy knew perfectly well from his correspondence with his cousin that one of the officers was George Wickham; he was being transferred to another regiment which was to be sent to the front. He was relieved that Georgie and the Bennet sisters would no longer be subject to his influence.

The invitation to stay for supper was extended and graciously accepted. Richard proved to be an excellent supper companion, putting everyone at ease with his easy manner. Francis Bennet was enchanted by his bold yet polite demeanor and wished her sister Grace had been there to witness the jovial supper conversation. However, poor Georgiana could not disguise her exhaustion and the evening came to an end so she could get some much needed rest. The Bennets were invited for tea at Netherfield the following day and the visitors took their leave.

~~oo~~

When the Bennets arrived at Netherfield for tea the next day, Bingley stood at the front door eagerly awaiting his betrothed and her family. He graciously welcomed each Bennet family member into his home, saving his warmest welcome for Jane: "Miss Bennet, you look lovely today," he observed with a smile, grasping her hand and tucking it into his arm.

Francis Bennet was pleased beyond all imaginings as she entered the sitting room which was already set for tea. "Mrs. Nichols, I do hope that you will give me your suggestions for the wedding breakfast!" she told the Netherfield housekeeper, who readily agreed to meet with her after tea.

They enjoyed tea as Richard regaled the attendees with tales of the childhood antics of two cousins growing up in Derbyshire and occasionally finding themselves being reprimanded by Richard's father, the Earl of Matlock.

Afterwards, while Mrs. Bennet met with Mrs. Nichols, the party separated to find their own amusement. Richard and Bennet played chess in the study, while Kitty observed them. Mary, Lydia and Georgiana chatted amiably in the music room. The engaged couples went outdoors to walk in the gardens. "Your sister is lovely; I see how Jane would remind you of her," Lizzy told Darcy as they walked.

"They are quite similar and I hope they shall be great friends; but it is your friendship that I believe she shall derive the most benefit," he told her.

"You are very wise to compliment your betrothed," she teased him with a smile.

He found a quiet nook and gathered her into his arms. "My wisdom seems to have improved since I met you, Lizzy" he said as he kissed her gently. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her off the ground, bringing her face level with his. "Do you have any compliments for your betrothed?" he asked with a smile and another kiss.

"Yes, my love, besides being wise you are honest (kiss) and trustworthy (kiss) and strong (kiss) and handsome (kiss) and brave," she told him with her feet dangling above the ground.

"Why do you think me brave?" he asked with a kiss.

She twisted her fingers into his hair: "Well, you are either brave or foolhardy to kiss me so eagerly with my Papa approaching," she told him with a smile.

He returned her to her feet and looked behind him where he saw – no one. He smiled at her joke: "You are very wise to warn me; I should not wish to be shot or killed before the wedding."

"Have no fear, William! If you were to be shot or killed, I would do my duty as your loyal cousin and comfort your bereaved but enchanting fiancé!" Richard quipped as he came upon them.

Darcy cast a suspicious eye upon his mischievous cousin: "Perhaps it is time to go indoors," he suggested.

Richard held out his arm for Lizzy: "May I escort you, Cousin?" he asked with a devilish grin.

Darcy captured Lizzy's hand and wrapped it around his own arm: "I believe that honor shall be all mine, Cousin," he said with a triumphant smile.

Book of Common Prayer, extract, 1662

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813.)


	15. The Lady Doth Protest

**Error in Judgment**

**Chapter 15: ****The Lady Doth Protest**

**(Previously:** Our favorite betrothed couples spent time together.)

On a sunny January morning, Francis Bennet was enjoying a moment in tranquility of the Longbourn drawing room when Mr. Hill, the house servant announced a visitor: Lady Catherine de Bourgh, who was dressed in elegant traveling clothes and carried an ornate walking stick. Mrs. Bennet curtsied graciously, barely able to contain her enthusiasm at receiving such a grand lady in her home: "Lady Catherine! How good of you to come to Longbourn! You are most welcome, indeed! May I offer you a cup of tea?" she asked.

The Lady was quite displeased; "Thank you, no. I must speak with Miss Elizabeth Bennet immediately," she replied curtly.

"Oh, your Ladyship! I have heard nothing but your praises from my husband's cousin, Mr. Collins; he speaks very highly of you!" Francis gushed with enthusiasm.

The Lady became annoyed; "Indeed. Your daughter Elizabeth – is she at home?" she asked.

"Lizzy is presently out of doors with Mr. Darcy. They are betrothed, you know! I must say, I have never seen two people more suited to each other! Except of course for my Jane and Mr. Bingley who…"

"Their betrothal must be ended immediately! I shall not stand for it! I insist on seeing them at once!" the Lady shouted, interrupting Francis' enthusiastic babbling.

"Whatever do you mean, Lady Catherine? Mr. Darcy has made an offer to my Lizzy and my husband has given his consent!" she explained.

The Lady huffed with indignation: "Naturally your husband would consent to his daughter of lowly birth marrying a man of my nephew's consequence; of that I have no doubt! Perhaps if he had known of Mr. Darcy's engagement to my daughter, he would not have been so quick to give his consent," she said with contempt.

Francis knew perfectly well from hearing Mr. Darcy's story that no such engagement ever existed. "Oh dear, engaged, you say? I have not heard of it. When was it announced" she asked coyly.

"My daughter Anne has been engaged to Darcy since the moment of her birth!" the Lady replied in her haughty manner.

"Since her birth? That is very odd, indeed! I have never heard of such an engagement!" she replied.

"It is a very special sort of engagement, as agreed to by the parents; my sister Lady Anne Darcy and the elder Mr. Darcy. Their union could never be prevented by a woman of inferior birth," she replied with an air of disdain.

"But my Lizzy is a gentleman's daughter," Francis replied, attempting to reason with the Lady.

"Yes, and what of her mother?" she replied with an accusing tone. "Your father was in trade, was he not?" the Lady sneered.

Francis was affronted by the Lady's suggestion: "My father was a distinguished attorney, as was his father before him! He was admired and revered by the entire county! No one who ever made his acquaintance would dare to suggest that Mr. Lewis Gardiner was of lowly birth!" she said pointedly.

"Perhaps, but my nephew's standing far exceeds any claim you could ever dream to have of respect by the community. The Darcys and the de Bourghs reputations are known far and wide."

"Known for what? You conceit and callous disregard for the feelings of others?" Francis suggested.

The Lady rapped her walking stick sharply on the floor: "This is not to be borne!" she exclaimed, filled with contempt.

"I agree, your Ladyship! No one, no matter how high or lowly born, may come into my home and insult my family. You have insulted me in every possible way and can now have nothing further to say," she replied indignantly.

The Lady was not deterred: "I have come here with the single purpose of carrying my point! I shall be heard!"

"Yes, you have made your point perfectly clear, Madame! However, if my own daughter had a special engagement and the gentleman had not declared his intent to marry her by the time he reached eight and twenty years of age – I would most certainly come to the conclusion that the marriage would certainly never take place." The Lady huffed indignantly and rapped her walking stick once again on the floor. "Mr. Darcy has earnestly pursued my daughter and made his feelings perfectly well known. He shall marry my Lizzy and you can never hope to prevent it!" she told the Lady in no uncertain terms.

"They shall never be accepted by the family! They shall be mocked and scorned by polite society! They shall be the scourge of the world!" the Lady threatened with anger burning in her eyes.

"Those are heavy misfortunes, indeed; however, I imagine my daughter and Mr. Darcy shall have no difficulty overcoming them," Francis replied, staring straight into her opponent's eyes.

The Lady frowned: "I had hoped to find you more reasonable, Mrs. Bennet!"

Francis Bennet stood firm with her head held up high.

"I take no leave of you, Mrs. Bennet, and I send no regards to your daughter," she said with a haughty air.

"That is quite a shame, your Ladyship, for my Lizzy shall be your future niece and the mother of the future heir of Pemberley," she said with a calm smile and a grand curtsey.

Lady Catherine rapped her walking stick once more, sending a loud echo throughout the room, and quit the house. Mr. Hill closed the door behind her.

"Thank you for your assistance, Mr. Hill," she said to the house servant.

"Shall I call for your salts, Mrs. Bennet?" he asked, concerned for his mistress' well-being.

"No thank you, Mr. Hill, but tea would be lovely," she replied with a smile. "Yes, tea shall be just the thing!"

~~oo~~

The two couples returned from their walk and entered the drawing room; "Oh wonderful! You have returned just in time for tea! Did you enjoy your walk?" she asked them.

"Oh yes, Mama! It is a beautiful day today!" replied Jane as she gazed adoringly at Mr. Bingley.

Mrs. Bennet observed Elizabeth gazing similarly at Mr. Darcy; "Yes, I agree! Today is an extraordinary day, indeed!" she replied with a smile.

~~The End~~

(**Author's Note:** Dialogue and text were generously borrowed from the masterpiece: _Pride & Prejudice_, Jane Austen, 1813.)


End file.
